Teach me
by RinkuPanda
Summary: Sakura pasa el verano con su tia en California. Allí, conoce a un joven surfista, al cual encuentra más entretenido que los libros que leía bajo la sombra. Shaoran y Sakura pasan el verano juntos, descubriendo el amor que sienten por el otro. Cuando Sakura regresa para terminar el último año de secundaria, se encuentra con que el Sr.Li es profesor de inglés en su escuela.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: Ésta historia la pertenece a **Amy Lynn Steele **solo me eh limitado a adaptarlo, asi que no gano nada con ello, salvo entretener a la gente. Ésto lo hago sin fines de lucro :)

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco me pertenece, son obra de CLAMP.

Disfruten del capítulo ~

* * *

**Capítulo Uno: Sakura**

No sabía que esto fuera posible, pero enamorarse de alguien era más fácil de lo que esperé. He escuchado del amor de verano y todo eso, quiero decir, ¿quién no ha visto _Grease_? pero experimentarlo yo misma es una historia completamente diferente.

Él estaba justo allí parado delante de mí, corriendo con su tabla de surf en las olas. Su cabello color chocolate revoloteando en la brisa del mar, mientras sus piernas eran las primeras en golpear el agua, su piel bronceada por horas bajo el sol de California. Lo contemplé, mi mandíbula abierta, mientras él lo hacía parecer fácil.

No me había dado cuenta de que miré a este extraño todo el tiempo que estuvo sobre su tabla de surf, pero lo hice. Cuando salió del agua, dio una mirada en mi dirección y me sonrió. Creo que le sonreí de vuelta, pero el shock hace cosas graciosas en el rostro de una persona. Miré cada paso que él daba mientras caminaba hacia una camioneta blanca en un estacionamiento cercano. Puso su tabla de surf en la base y sacó una toalla. Observé mientras se secaba, de espalda a mí. De repente, giró y me sorprendió mirándolo fijamente. Rápidamente levanté el libro que había estado leyendo tratando de ocultar mi rostro antes de que el chico surfista llegara salpicando el panorama. Sobre la cubierta, podía verlo sonreír con satisfacción antes de que se subiera en la cabina de su camioneta.

Era imposible enfocarme en mi libro ahora. Él era insanamente lindo, y ciertamente me vio echándole un vistazo. Oh bueno, esta era una playa grande, y las posibilidades de que lo viera otra vez eran casi nulas.

Al día siguiente, volví a lo que consideré mi punto habitual, lista para enfocarme en mi libro. Había estado leyendo de pasada algunos clásicos antes de que comenzara mi clase de inglés AP en otoño. Traje ocho libros conmigo, para leer uno cada semana de mis vacaciones. En este momento, leía _Drácula_ de Bram Stoker. Quería olvidar al tipo realmente lindo, y pensé que un psicópata chupasangre lo lograría.

Abrí mi libro donde lo había dejado antes de la distracción del día anterior.

Lucy le decía a Mina cómo había dejado de tener perspectivas de matrimonio al tener tres hombres para elegir. Los tres estaban bien, pero amaba a uno más que a los otros dos. Lucy le envió a Mina un mensaje con su elección, Lord Arthur Holmwood es hermoso y rico. Si yo tuviera la opción, habría escogido a Quincy Morris, el vaquero tejano. Él podía no ser muy fino, pero era valiente y tenía un corazón del tamaño de su estado natal. Sí, habría elegido a Quincy, pero a diferencia de Lucy, yo no tenía perspectivas.

Mi último novio y yo rompimos antes de que la escuela terminara. Sabía que él no era "el indicado'', no importa cuán lindo era o lo bien que nos llevábamos.  
Jeremy y yo habíamos salido exclusivamente durante nuestro primer año, y principalmente, este había sido bastante divertido. Él era inteligente, gracioso, y les gustaba a todos. Había sido más o menos solo un amigo realmente bueno para mí, pero él quería algo más. Algo que yo no podía darle. Realmente lamento que no pudiera hacerlo porque él es realmente un gran tipo, simplemente no es mi tipo. Él no entendía por qué nosotros no podíamos estar juntos, y todavía tengo noticias de él una vez a la semana. Mis amigos pensaron que estaba loca, pero cuando tu corazón habla, tienes que escucharlo.

Me senté sobre la hermosa playa tratando de olvidar al hermoso desconocido. No era fácil ya que lo había visto cuatro días seguidos. Cada día me sentaba allí, tratando de leer mi libro, incapaz de concentrarme en nada más que él. Él siempre me sonreía, yo solamente le devolvía la mirada. Justo cuando el pensamiento de que no lo había visto cruzó por mi mente, arena fue pateada en mi rostro. Salté a mis pies y dejé caer mi libro.

—Lo siento por eso —dijo una voz oculta.

Sabía que era un hombre, pero su rostro estaba cubierto mientras él tiraba su camisa sobre su cabeza. Estaba perdida mirando fijamente sus abdominales hasta que su camisa estuvo fuera. Mis ojos se ampliaron ya que ahora estaba mirando al Chico Surfista. Él me sonrió, y mi entorno pareció desaparecer. Me quedé muda, y él siguió—: A veces el viento golpea, y la arena va a donde sea posible —dijo esto simplemente mientras dejaba caer su camisa encima de su toalla.

Él no me esperó para responder, lo que era una cosa buena porque estoy segura de que no podría haber dicho algo incluso si quería. Me limpié la arena y miré cuando él se dio vuelta e hizo un trote fácil hacia el agua. Despacio me hundí de nuevo en mi toalla en un trance. Desde la distancia, era apuesto; de cerca, era irreal. Sacudí mi cabeza, determinada a concentrarme en mi lectura.

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo había estado mirando por encima de mi libro, mirándolo. Parecía que lo miré por largo tiempo mientras hacía surf porque demasiado pronto estaba emergiendo del agua y caminando de vuelta a su toalla. Al principio él mantuvo sus ojos en la arena, luego rápidamente me dio una mirada y sonrió.

Mierda. Casi rompo el grueso libro contra mi cabeza. Muy cerca podía escuchar su risa sofocada. Genial.

Solo malditamente genial. Tal vez solamente debería presentarme como la acosadora malditamente torpe. ¿Soy la mujer que cada hombre sueña, verdad? Suspiré y mantuve el libro tan cerca de mi rostro que no podía distinguir ninguna de las palabras. Una sombra se extendió sobre mí. Me atreví a levantar la vista y lo encontré a él, el lindo Chico Surfista, que está de pie sobre mí. Lo miré sobre las monturas de mis lentes de sol.

—Leyendo así dañarás tus ojos —comentó. Mi lengua se hinchó y se secó en mi boca. No sé qué expresión tenía en mi rostro, pero esta lo hizo sonreír. Él asintió y sonrió aún más fuerte—. Soy Shaoran Li, por cierto —ofreció.

Mis ojos se ampliaron mientras tomé una fuerte ingesta de aire. No podía hablar, lo que es molesto porque soy una persona bastante extrovertida. Shaoran sonrió en su mano, tratando de ocultarlo como una tos.

—Bien, Chica del Libro —dijo finalmente después de un momento—. Bueno, por si acaso decides que quieres decirme tu nombre o… —miró hacia la playa, y luego de vuelta a mí—… o hablar en absoluto —añadió—. Hago surf en esta playa todos los días, solo para que sepas.

_Desde luego que lo sé, Shaoran, te he mirado durante cinco días_. Él me sonrió de lado otra vez, y mi mente se quedó en blanco.

—Bien entonces —dijo mientras recogía sus cosas y se dio vuelta para marcharse—, espero verte mañana.

Con esto, se volvió y camino hacia su camioneta. Lo miré poner su tabla de surf en el techo y se subió en la cabina. Bajó las ventanas para dejar salir el calor. Di unos pasos rápidos hacia el área de estacionamiento. Shaoran estaba retrocediendo, por lo que necesitaba estabilizar mis nervios. Solo tenía una oportunidad de causar una buena primera impresión.

—Sak—grité mientras él pasaba.

Shaoran dio un golpe seco a los frenos de su camioneta y luego de repente estacionó en un espacio desocupado. Se asomó por la ventana y me miró, casi con curiosidad. Aclaré mi garganta.

—Mi nombre —dije en voz alta—. Es Sak. O uh... Sakura.

La puerta de la camioneta se abrió, y Cooper salió. Pasó su mano por su cabello enmarañado por la sal y dio unos pasos hacia mí. Tomé un inventario de él mientras se acercaba.

Era alto, al menos un metro ochenta. Tenía la contextura de un nadador, músculos definidos ocultos detrás de una figura escuálida. Su cabello lucía más claro en la parte superior por el sol. Sus ojos eran de un increíble color ámbar. No podía apartar mi mirada de la suya.

—Sakura—dijo a un brazo de distancia. Asentí inexpresivamente.

—O Sak—repetí, sintiendo una ligera subida de rubor a mi rostro—. Así es como me llaman mis amigos.

Shaoran asintió y me estudió.

—Sak es más fácil de decir que Chica del Libro. —Se encogió de hombros y se acercó.

La sensación de escucharlo hablar conmigo y tan cerca no se parecía a nada que alguna vez haya sentido antes.

—Chica del Libro realmente tiene su encanto —comenté. Shaoran se rió, y me sentí más relajada.

—¿No eres de por aquí, verdad?

—¿Soy tan obvia?

—Eres así de obvia —dijo Shaoran con doble sentido y la sensación de relajamiento se fue.

—Mejor me voy —dije rápidamente y me di vuelta para recoger mis cosas. _Soy una estúpida,_ decidí. _¡Tan obviamente estúpida! _

Me apresuré para meter a la fuerza todas mis cosas de playa en mi bolso. Noté un segundo par de manos a mi lado, y levanté la mirada para encontrar a Shaoran agachado junto a mí. Recogió mi copia de_ Drácula_ y pasó sus dedos sobre el lomo del libro.

—Este es un gran libro —dijo tranquilamente.

Dejé de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y giré para mirarlo.

—¿Comprendo a _Drácula_, sabes? Por qué hace lo que hace. —Sacudí mi cabeza. _No, él le chupa la sangre a la gente_—. No lo he terminado todavía. —Porque estaba demasiado distraída mirando la forma que tu cuerpo trabaja en las olas.

Él me lo devolvió, y nuestros dedos se rozaron. El libro cayó suavemente a la arena, y ambos nos movimos para recogerlo.

Naturalmente, nuestras cabezas chocaron. Comencé a caerme hacia atrás, y Shaoran agarró mi brazo, jalándome para equilibrarme.

Una vez que estaba estable y capaz de darme cuenta de mi entorno, nuestros rostros estaban a solamente centímetros de distancia.

—Ow —murmuré y tomé una respiración muy necesaria.

—Lo lamento —dijo Shaoran, y se inclinó algunos centímetros hacia atrás.

Pero no parecía lamentarlo. Lucía tan aturdido como yo.

Pasé mis dedos sobre mi frente, diciendo:

—Estoy bien. —No que él preguntara, pero tenía que desprenderme de su mirada escrutadora.

—Avísame cuando lo termines —dijo él—. Me gustaría saber lo que piensas de ello.

Podía oler el agua salada sobre su piel, y cerré mis ojos y respiré profundamente. Poco después, él liberó mis manos y dio un paso atrás.

—Lo terminaré por la mañana —solté. Los ojos de Shaoran se ampliaron.

—Todavía tienes, ¿qué leer, alrededor de trescientas páginas?

Me encogí de hombros y puse el libro en mi bolsa y comencé a retroceder. Shaoran dio un paso hacia mí y en el proceso, robó el oxígeno de mis pulmones.

—Soy una lectora rápida —le dije—. Y sólo quedan unas doscientas páginas aproximadamente. —Él arqueó una ceja—. Mina y Van Helsing están de acuerdo en relación con el diario de Jonathan. —Shaoran sonrió y asintió. Me encontré preguntándome si él en realidad había leído el clásico.

—Estás en la mitad —concordó él—. ¿Te veré aquí mañana?

Sonreí.

—Eso espero. —Me reí y rápidamente di vuelta para dirigirme de regreso al camino que conducía a la casa de mi tía. Podía sentir los increíbles ojos de Shaoran siguiéndome mientras me marchaba.

En cuanto llegué a casa, abrí mi libro y me puse a trabajar. Ahora tenía que terminar para mañana. No sé por qué sentí que tenía algo que demostrarle a Shaoran. Tal vez porque había estado echándole el ojo durante los últimos cinco días, y quería que pensara que era más que una conejita de playa. Había estado leyendo durante una hora cuando mi tía llegó a casa.

—¡Sak! —gritó desde abajo. Cerré mi libro y me dirigí abajo para encontrarme con ella.

—Hey, tía Trudy —respondí cuando entré en la cocina. Mi tía era un poco excéntrica. Nunca se casó o tuvo hijos propios, pero me dijo que no lo había querido de ninguna otra forma. Es extrovertida y llena de vida. Me quedo con ella cada verano por al menos un mes, pero este año, nos decidimos por dos meses como una despedida antes de mi último año.

Trudy es la hermana de mi padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, y he estado con ella cada verano durante los últimos diez años. Un verano por cada año que mi madre se ha ido.

—¿Qué te gustaría cenar esta noche? —preguntó mientras se metía su cabello canoso en una cola floja. La tía Trudy no estaba cómoda en una cocina y sobre todo la utiliza para mostrar su arte. Durante los veranos, yo le deleitaba con comidas caseras un par de veces a la semana.

—¿Quieres que prepare algo? —Abrí el refrigerador para ver qué podía batir.

Ella comenzó a sacudir la cabeza.

—No. —Dio un giro—. Vamos a salir esta noche. —Ella sonrió.

Me pregunté por qué me preguntaría si ya sabía lo que quería hacer. Tal vez era por cortesía o sólo por todos esos años que había estado por su cuenta.

Estuve de acuerdo y volví a mi habitación para refrescarme.

Miré a _Drácula_ y decidí que me quedaría despierta toda la noche para terminarlo, si tenía que hacerlo. Diez minutos más tarde, estábamos fuera de la puerta y en camino al restaurante de comida mexicana favorito de tía Trudy. No habíamos comido allí este verano, pero había comido allí muchas veces antes. La camarera reconoció a mi tía y nos llevó a una mesa en el centro del restaurante, donde le gustaba sentarse.

—Apuesto que si pides una margarita, te traería una —dijo mi tía.

—No tengo veintiuno aún, tía Trudy —le recordé—. Pero tengo casi dieciocho años.

—Vamos —me animó—. Vamos a intentarlo.

Típico de tía Trudy, la vida es sólo un gran juego.

El camarero se acercó por detrás de mí.

—Hey, Trudy —dijo—, ¿te gustaría tu habitual margarita?

Trudy sonrió y asintió.

—Bueno, sí, me gustaría, Shao—contestó—. Y una para mi sobrina. —Agitó su mano hacia mí—. Me está visitando por el verano. —Pude sentir al camarero moviéndose para conseguir un mejor vistazo de mí.

Ni siquiera tenía mi licencia de conducir, no es que eso hubiera importado ya que era menor de edad. Estuve nerviosa inmediatamente y deje mi mirada fija en la mesa. Sentí a la tía Trudy pateándome la pierna.

—¡Aw! —Alcé mi cabeza de golpe para fruncirle el ceño. Ella me guiñó el ojo y luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el camarero. A regañadientes miré hacia atrás, y mi corazón se detuvo en mi pecho.

Era Shaoran de la playa.

—Bueno, la Chica del Libro. —Sonrió algo burlón—. ¿Cómo vas a conseguir terminar toda esa lectura si estás aquí de fiesta con Trudy? —Abrí mi boca y la cerré de nuevo.

Enfócate, Sak, me dije, no actúes como una idiota.

—Lo terminaré esta noche, así que no hay margarita para mí. Muchas gracias, Shaoran—dije un poco más brusco de lo que tenía la intención—. ¿O es Shao? —Tal vez usa un nombre diferente para las chicas que conoce. Típico chico surfista. Y aquí estoy, pensando en que es inteligente y diferente de otros chicos.

Debo ser tan ingenua.

—¿Ustedes dos se conocen? —pregunto tía Trudy, obviamente superada por la emoción. Shaoran nunca quitó sus ojos de mí mientras se inclinaba en cuclillas al lado de nuestra mesa.

—Sí, nos conocemos, excepto que me dijo que su nombre era Shaoran—le dije a mi tía con inesperado enojo y arranqué mi mirada de la suya. Tía Trudy comenzó a reír. No sé por qué me sentía tan frustrada. No es como que siquiera conocía a este chico o si lo vería otra vez.

—Lo es, cariño. —Ella se rió—. Su nombre es Shaoran pero sólo lo llamo Shao. —Ella tocó mi mano. Me quede sentada en la dura silla de madera y me sentí como de cinco centímetros de alto. Shaoran se rió junto con mi tía.

—Tuve el placer de conocer a Sakura hoy temprano en la playa —respondió Shaoran—. Y espero poder verla mañana. —Esta vez su voz fue baja, y se acercó un poco más a mí.

—Bueno, necesito utilizar el baño de señoras —anunció tía Trudy, dejándonos solos. Forcé mis ojos a desprenderse de la silla vacía de tía Trudy hacia Shaoran, quien seguía de rodillas junto a mí. Mis nervios burbujearon de la emoción al estar tan íntimamente cerca.

—¿Así que Trudy es tu tía? —preguntó mientras se trasladaba a la ahora, silla vacía.

Asentí mientras le miraba. La tenue iluminación del restaurante lo hizo incluso más guapo, si eso fuera posible.

—La visito cada verano —le dije—. Estaré aquí hasta finales de agosto, antes de que empiece la escuela en el otoño.

La sonrisa de Shaoran hizo brillar sus ojos.

—¿Estarás en la playa mañana? —Parecía muy emocionado. Su mirada me hizo sentir hermosa, como si él fuera un artista viendo a la Mona Lisa. No sabía por qué me sentía así. No era reina de belleza. Pero no pude evitar sentirme una cuando él estaba mirándome así. Por todo lo que él sabía, podría estar tan loca como mi tía.

—Si puedo conseguir terminar mi lectura —dije.

Sin otra palabra, se deslizó fuera de la silla y la sostuvo para que la tía Trudy pudiera sentarse. Nos informó que estaría de vuelta con nuestras bebidas.

—Oh, Sakura—dijo Trudy—, siempre me ha gustado Shao. Es un joven educado. E inteligente también. —Asentí, sólo escuchando y tratando de actuar como si no estuviera interesada. Pero por supuesto que lo estaba—. Y se graduó en San Diego State esta primavera pasada. —Eso llamó mi atención.

—¿Ya salió de la universidad? —tartamudeé.

Tía Trudy sonrió y asintió.

—Sí, estaba en un programa acelerado y fue capaz de hacer cuatro años en unos dos y medio. Creo que está en alguna parte de los veinte años, tal vez sólo veintiuno.

Suspiré. Yo solo tenía diecisiete. De ninguna manera él iría por alguien cuatro años más joven, incluso si cumplía dieciocho años en unos meses.

—Aquí tienen, señoras. —Shaoran estuvo de vuelta con nuestras bebidas, una margarita para tía Trudy y un brebaje mezclado para mí. La cena estuvo buena, y Shaoran continuó viniendo a nuestra mesa. Cuanto más lo hacía, más nerviosa me ponía. Él sólo parecía tan grande de muchas formas diferentes; lo último que quería era hacerme ilusiones.

De vuelta en casa, agarré mi libro y me instalé en la cama. Tenía una larga noche de lectura por delante. Me quedé dormida con visiones del Conde _Drácula_ y Shaoran todos mezclados y distorsionados. A decir verdad, en su mayoría eran sólo de Shaoran y cómo lucía en su tabla de surf, flotando sobre las olas con el sol brillando en el agua que se aferraba a su cuerpo.

* * *

_Y... ¿bien? ¿Reviews? _

_(En realidad no tengo mucho que hablar, me quede shockeada por éste maravilloso libro)_

_¡Chau, chau!_


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaración: Ésta historia la pertenece a **Amy Lynn Steele **solo me eh limitado a adaptarlo, asi que no gano nada con ello, salvo entretener a la gente. Ésto lo hago sin fines de lucro :)

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco me pertenece, son obra de CLAMP.

Disfruten del capítulo ~

* * *

**Capítulo Dos: Shaoran**

Después de hablar con Trudy cuando Sak estaba en el servicio de mujeres, supe lo que tenía que hacer. Sabiendo que Sakura estaría de vuelta en la playa el día siguiente, pedí el permiso de Trudy para llevar a su sobrina a cenar fuera. Decidí no hacer surf ese día. Estaba nervioso por pedirle salir y no quería oler como el océano.

Trudy me dijo que ella tenía casi dieciocho, lo que la hace solo casi tres años más joven, pero como cualquier chico, todavía temía el rechazo. Estacioné mi camioneta en un espacio vacío en el pequeño estacionamiento y vi a Sakura inmediatamente. Me senté y la observé antes de salir.

Se mantuvo mirando a su libro, y luego exploraba el agua lentamente. ¿Estaba buscándome? Eso me puso en marcha. Aparecí detrás de ella. No estaba leyendo _Drácula_; debía haberlo terminado como dijo que lo haría. Estaba sosteniendo _Orgullo y Prejuicio_. Supongo que no hacía las cosas a medias.

—Esa señorita Bennett te va a sacar de quicio tarde o temprano —dije finalmente.

Sakura cerró su libro de golpe y saltó cuando me agaché a su lado. Se veía tan hermosa. Me recordaba a Blanca Nieves. Su piel era impecable como la porcelana enmarcada con su cabello castaño, casi pelirojo. Los grandes ojos verdes de Sakura estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarme. Me quité mis gafas de sol y cambié mi peso para arrodillarme en la arena.

—Terminé _Drácula_ justo como dije que lo haría —dijo rápidamente. Su cálido aliento tocó mi cara, y me di cuenta de la cercanía de nuestros labios. Parpadeé un par de veces, intentando formar mi siguiente pensamiento.

—¿Y qué pensaste? —pregunté, moviéndome para sentarme a su lado en la toalla de playa. Esperaba que ella no estuviera molesta por cómo seguía moviéndome más y más cerca, parecía que no podía evitarlo.

Sakura tragó antes de responder.

—Me gustó más que la película. —Se encogió de hombros pero no se alejó.

—Bien. —Reí—. Ahora puedo seguir respetándote. —¡Estúpido! Ella acaba de terminar uno de tus libros favoritos, y tú la has insultado. Realmente suave.

Sak dejó escapar una risa dura.

—Bueno, me alegro mucho de que pueda satisfacer tus expectativas —dijo desafiante y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, el símbolo universal de cierre personal. Instintivamente, alargué una mano y toqué su mano ligeramente. Tuve que ignorar lo suave que era su piel y disculparme.

—Ahora no me malinterpretes Sak. Me encuentro normalmente con gente que se escabulle y no terminan el libro si simplemente pueden ver la película. —Mis dedos hicieron un recorrido por su brazo hasta la mano que estaba sosteniendo su antebrazo con la esperanza de que me mirara—. Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que estoy impresionado. —Ahora nuestros dedos se estaban tocando, y estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarme—. Quiero decir leíste, qué, como doscientos cincuenta páginas anoche. Eso es persistencia. —Mis dedos se entretuvieron sobre su mano, y me encontré tomando nota del contraste de nuestra piel. Estaba pasando demasiado tiempo bajo el sol.

—Soy una lectora rápida —murmuró, y me di cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente mi boca—. Y persistente. —Miré de nuestras manos a su boca. Los labios de Sakura eran del color de los pétalos coral pálido y se abrieron un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando. Tenía que mantenerme concentrado.

—Muy impresionante —añadí, esperando que supiera que estaba hablando de la lectura y no de sus labios. Está bien, un poco de sus labios.

Me forcé a inclinarme hacia atrás cuando lo que de verdad quería hacer era sostener su suave mejilla en mi mano y presionar mis labios en los de ella. Mi mano todavía estaba en la de Sak, y a ella no parecía importarle. Todo en lo que me podía concentrar era nuestro toque. Me sentía cómodo y relajado, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Levanté la vista de nuestras manos para encontrar su mirada fija en mí. Un corto segundo después, eché la espalda hacia atrás. No podía concentrarme mientras estaba tan cerca de ella. Negué con la cabeza, y mis pensamientos lentamente volvieron a la razón por la que estaba aquí.

—¿Sin hacer surf hoy? —preguntó, rompiendo el silencio. Miré al océano, luego de nuevo a ella.

—Hoy las olas son de mierda —dije en voz alta. _Y tengo que trabajar, para llevarte a una cita_, agregué en mi mente. Cuando hablé otra vez, bajé mi voz, y ella se inclinó hacia mí—. Y estaba esperando hacer algo diferente hoy.

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y qué sería eso? —Podía sentir mi cara volviéndose caliente, avergonzado. Me agaché al nivel de sus ojos otra vez. Solo dilo, me ordené.

—Sakura, ¿quieres salir conmigo esta noche? —hablé tan rápido que casi no entendí lo que dije.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo? —preguntó, su voz sonaba sorprendida. Ambas cejas se arquearon en su frente.

_Oh. Mierda. ¿Cuán arrogante soy? Sakura debe tener novio. ¿Trudy no me lo habría dicho? Tal vez él es un títere, y ella quiere que yo me abalance y le haga perder la cabeza a Sak. Serénate. Puedo volverla loca._

Forcé una risa dura.

—Por supuesto que quiero —dije, tomando su mano fácilmente—. Nunca he hecho surf en una playa tantos días consecutivos, pero después de verte a ti aquel primer día, tuve que seguir viniendo —dije todo claramente. Silencio.

Los ojos esmeral de Sakura se redondearon con sorpresa. Rompió el contacto visual conmigo y bajó la mirada hacia mi mano sobre la suya. Pensé que iba a quitar mi mano de encima, pero en su lugar, entrelazó las yemas de nuestros dedos. Mi pulso se aceleró.

—Así que —dijo, su voz baja—, ¿una cita? —Su mano estaba cálida alrededor de la mía, y no pude evitar mover mi pulgar hacia atrás y adelante sobre su piel suave.

—¿Qué tal si te recojo en casa de tu tía Trudy a las seis? —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y se veía aún más hermosa.

—Bien —susurró Sak. Me acerqué más para hablar directamente en su oreja. Olía como a coco y cítrico.

—No creo que sepas lo adorable que eres cuando te avergüenzas —susurré. No me moví: me quedé atrapado en un limbo bajo su trance—. Nos vemos a las seis en punto. —Me levanté rápidamente y me fui antes de que pudiera decir algo más o actuar siguiendo mis impulsos.

El trabajo fue un borrón. Recuerdo contarle a Eriol, mi mejor amigo, sobre Sakura. Estoy bastante seguro de que eso era lo único de lo que podía hablar. Él la recordaba de la noche anterior y más o menos la había acosado desde las sombras. En un momento dado, él había amenazado con invitarla a salir si yo no lo hacía. Pensé que podría estar molestándolo con lo mucho que estaba hablando sobre ella, pero no me importaba.

—Así que —dijo Eriol. Me volví hacia él mientras continuaba—, ¿vas a llevar a esta Chica de los Libros a la hoguera esta noche? —Demonios. Me había olvidado de eso.

—No lo sé… —dejé que mi frase se fuera apagando. Eriol me conocía bien.

—Te olvidaste —acusó. No. Simplemente no me acordaba.

—Simplemente no creo que eso sea una especie de primera cita…

—De ninguna manera —me cortó Eriol—. Vas a estar ahí. Es nuestra tradicional fiesta de fin de año, nuestra última. —Tenía razón.

Desde que estábamos en la escuela primaria, siempre celebrábamos el verano con una hoguera, una manera de dar la bienvenida a los meses sin preocupaciones de surf y sol. Primero fue con nuestras familias, luego se extendió a nuestros amigos, y ahora solo era un enorme grupo de personas. En mi caso yéndome de la universidad a un ritmo acelerado, ésta sería probablemente nuestra última fiesta juntos. A Eriol todavía le quedaban dos años de universidad, y yo había estado solicitando trabajos por toda California, así que, ¿quién sabe dónde terminaría?

—Veré qué puedo hacer —prometí. Eriol no parecía contento pero me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que intentar que cambiara de idea era inútil. No me importaba la fogata de esta noche. Tenía una cita con Sakura.

Antes de salir de la casa, mi hermana Shiefa me dio algunos buenos consejos: llévale unas flores a Trudy; me ganaría unos puntos. Mi hermana siempre está diciendo cosas como esa, enseñándome los puntos más finos de cómo tratar a las mujeres. Así que en mi camino a casa, me detuve en el mercado de productores y tomé un ramo de flores silvestres para Trudy y un único girasol para Sakura. Parecían adecuadas para ambas mujeres.

Cuando llegué ahí, me paré en la puerta, esperando a llamar. Faltaban dos minutos para las seis. Podía oírlas riéndose dentro, pero sonaba como si fuera Trudy principalmente. Estaba entusiasmado y nervioso. Cambié las flores a una mano y llamé. La risa se detuvo, y un momento más tarde, Trudy abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, Trudy —dije, sosteniendo el ramo de flores silvestres hacia ella—. Éstas son para ti. —Sonreí cuando la boca de Trudy formó una O, y las tomó.

—Shao—susurró—. Eres todo un encanto. —Dio un paso atrás y agitó una mano hacia dentro—. Entra, por favor. —Lo hice. La casa de Trudy era lo que yo llamaría "eclético", pero no me importaban sus cuadros y muebles. Escudriñé la habitación buscando a Sakura. Justo cuando estaba pensando en su nombre, apareció por la cocina.

El tiempo se detuvo. Era la persona más hermosa que alguna vez había visto. Llevaba una falda larga blanca que fluía y una camiseta sin mangas amarilla pálida; su cabello castaño estaba recogido en alto. Quería dejar caer la flor que estaba sosteniendo y pasar mis dedos por su piel, por la base de su cuello hasta su hombro.

—Voy a ponerlas en un poco de agua —dijo Trudy, rompiendo mi trance de Sakura. Me di cuenta de que se estaba ruborizando por mi mirada y dio unos pocos pasos hacia mí. Cerré la distancia entre nosotros y extendí el girasol hacia ella.

—Esto me ha hecho pensar en ti —dije quedamente. Sak las alcanzó, y nuestros dedos se rozaron otra vez. Se sintió diferente de lo que había hecho antes ese día. Era más poderoso, como si estuviera fijado con electricidad. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y supe que los dos lo habíamos sentido.

—Es preciosa —dijo—. Gracias. —Sonreí a cómo algo tan simple podía hacerla feliz.

—De nada —respondí. Trudy volvió a la habitación, y di un reacio paso atrás. Ella tenía una ramita de lo que parecía ser lavanda en su mano. Caminó hasta Sak y le dijo algo al oído, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse. Sak se movió, y Trudy comenzó a agitar la lavanda en el cabello castaño de Allison. Cuando hubo terminado y Sakura no estaba mirando, me guiñó el ojo.

—Déjame poner ese maravilloso girasol en un gran jarrón por ti, Sak—dijo Trudy y se lo recogió—. Ahora pónganse en marcha, ustedes dos. La noche es joven, y ustedes también. —Y con eso, estábamos en nuestra cita.

El aire nocturno era cálido mientras el sol colgaba vagamente en el cielo. Quería sostener la mano de Sak mientras caminábamos hacia la camioneta pero decidí que no quería presionar. Abrí la puerta para ella y la ayudé a meterse en la cabina. Una vez que estuve dentro, me volví para mirar hacia ella. El sol poniente la hacía lucir radiante. Me miró por el rabillo del ojo y luego se volvió para mirarme a la cara. Bajó la mirada hacia su falda, y luego tocó la parte superior de su delgado top.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, alarmada. Estiré el brazo y tomé su mano, sin importarme si parecía atrevido.

—Estás impresionante —le dije. Nos miramos el uno al otro, y sentí que la gravedad me tiraba hacia ella.

—Tú no te ves nada mal —dijo con una sonrisa. Tuve que reír ante su evaluación. Me gusta una chica ingeniosa.

—Iba a usar pantalones cortos y arreglarme mi cabello con la cera de la tabla de surf. Pero luego he pensado, nah, me arreglaré para ti. —Sak empezó a reír, y estuve perdido en su sonido. Arranqué el motor y me alejé de la acera, sin soltar su mano, dejando que descansaran sobre el asiento entre nosotros.

—Así que —dijo después de unos cuantos minutos de cómodo silencio—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Espero que te guste italiano. —Sonreí. La llevaba a este pequeño lugar que pocas personas conocían. Servían las mejores albóndigas y pan de ajo.  
—¿A quién no? —respondió con una sonrisa.

Me gustaba.

—Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien. —Y tenía razón.

La cena fue genial. No, "genial" no parece describirlo. Simplemente congeniamos. Comimos, hablamos, y reímos durante casi tres horas. Hablamos sobre nuestros gustos y aversiones, nuestras metas y sueños, familias y futuros. Teníamos tanto en común que era irreal, casi fortuito. Cuanto más hablábamos, más me sentía conectado a ella. Sak amaba los libros y el inglés tanto como yo, y quería ser profesora o una escritora. No era solo increíblemente hermosa, era increíblemente inteligente también. Estiré mi brazo a través de la mesa y tomé su mano en la mía. Mientras lo hacía, ella se acercó a mí en la cabina redonda.

Una vez más, quería tomar su delicado rostro en mis manos y presionar mis labios en los suyos. Me incliné hacia ella.

—Hola Shao—dijo una voz irritantemente familiar detrás de mí. Sakura miró más allá de mí, y me volví para ver a Eriol. Miró una y otra vez entre nosotros—. Así que, ¿vas a presentarme? —_Quería decir: "No, no voy a presentarte. Voy a matarte"._

Aclaré mi garganta.

—Hola, Eriol. —Me volví hacia Sak, sus mejillas adorablemente rosas, y apreté sus dedos—. Sakura, éste es Eriol, Eriol, ésta es…

—Chica de los Libros —me cortó, sonriendo. Los ojos de Sak crecieron, y luego asintió y sonrió, mirando a Eriol.

—Hola Eriol—empezó—. Tú eres el chico que estaba en el restaurante anoche, escondido en las sombras, ¿no? —Le señaló con un dedo e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. Nuestras mandíbulas cayeron abiertas, y entonces Eriol y yo reímos—. Bueno, voy a dejar que hablen chicos, y yo solo… ya saben. —Luego se deslizó fuera de la cabina.

Eriol se volvió para mirarme.

—Creo que estoy enamorado —dijo soñadoramente mientras se dejaba caer en la cabina, y le di un puñetazo en el brazo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Estaba molesto. Él sabía de esta cita. Se encogió de hombros y tomó un panecillo y le dio un mordisco.

—No voy a dejar que te escapes de la hoguera, amigo mío. —Masticó con la boca abierta—. Tienes que estar ahí. Lleva a la Chica de los Libros… Sak—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vamos, Eriol, ésta es nuestra primera cita —declaré, deseando que entendiera.

—Amigo, he dicho que la lleves. —Me miró, frustrado por no entender lo que estaba diciendo—. Está muy buena, hombre. Si no se lo preguntas, tal vez yo… —No le dejé que acabara. Golpeé la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—¿Preguntarme qué? —preguntó Sak mientras se deslizaba con facilidad a mi lado.

—Hay una hoguera esta noche —dije quedamente, volviéndome para mirarla y bloquear la vista de Eriol. No me había dado cuenta lo cerca que estaba e inmediatamente me distraje con sus labios suaves como pétalos.

—Es tradición —interrumpió Eriol, pero no hice que rompiéramos el contacto visual.

Sak parpadeó y sonrió, mirando rápidamente abajo hacia mis labios, luego de nuevo a mis ojos.

—¿Quieres ir a la hoguera?

—Yo… —No sabía qué decir. No podía concentrarme en nada. Sak sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

—Supongo que te veremos más tarde, Eriol—dijo ella más allá de mí—. Ha sido un placer conocerte. —Se volvió hacia mí. No sé cuánto tiempo nos sentamos ahí, pero en algún momento, Eriol se fue.

—No creo que alguna vez haya visto a alguien callar a Eriol, nunca —le dije, impresionado. Ella se mordió el labio y miró abajo.

—Así que, ¿tus amigos también te llaman Shao? —preguntó con una sonrisa

* * *

_*Tira purpurina* Wiii otro capítulo más ~ éspero que éste os haya gustado. Notablemente, se ve que se narra desde el punto de vista de Shaoran. En fin, me encanta éste libro... espero recibir más reviews para poder seguir con ella :) perdonen los rerrores ortográficos y de gramática... ¡chau chau! _


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaración: Ésta historia la pertenece a **Amy Lynn Steele **solo me eh limitado a adaptarlo, asi que no gano nada con ello, salvo entretener a la gente. Ésto lo hago sin fines de lucro :)

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco me pertenece, son obra de CLAMP.

Disfruten del capítulo ~

* * *

**Capítulo Tres: Sakura **

No quiero que te sientas como que tienes que ir a esta fogata —me dijo Shaoran cuando regresamos a su camión. En este punto, me habría ido a cualquier lado con él.

—Tu amigo dijo que era tradición. —Me encogí de hombros—. Y las tradiciones no deben ser rotas. —Me sentía nerviosa, pero en conflicto. Era tranquilo estar con Shaoran.

Él se giró hacia mí mientras nos acercábamos al semáforo y estudió mi rostro por un momento. —No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, lo prometo —me dijo tranquilamente, luciendo como que estaba perdido en un pensamiento diferente.

Le sonreí. El aire se había vuelto frío con el sol poniente, y froté mis brazos para calentarme. Shaoran estacionó y se giró para buscar algo detrás del asiento. Un minuto después, sostenía una sudadera para mí.

—Gracias —dije, tomándola de él. Estaba agradecida que en la oscuridad, no podía ver el rubor de mis mejillas.

—Hey —dijo Shaoran, alcanzando a través del asiento y tomando mi mano en la suya—. No estés nerviosa —dijo mientras apretaba mis dedos—. No me iré de tu lado. —Sonreí débilmente ante su consuelo. Giró para enfrentarme, su expresión, un cruce entre serio y nervioso.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, cubriendo su mano con mi mano libre. Él asintió lentamente pero no habló por lo que pareció como un minuto entero. Mi corazón y cabeza fueron a sobre marcha, tratando de procesar lo que podía posiblemente estar pensando.—Me estás poniendo nerviosa —espeté finalmente.

—Esa no es mi intención —dijo—. Sólo estaba pensando cuán surrealista es todo esto. —Él se desplazó y estaba ahora literalmente sentado al borde de su asiento—. Quiero decir, cuando te vi por primera vez en la playa, mi primer pensamiento fue que linda eras. —Tuve que mirar abajo mientras dijo eso—. Y entonces mientras más te veía, más tenía que conocerte. Eran pequeñas cosas como, cómo te sientas en la sombra en la playa o la manera que sostienes tu botella de agua y tratas de balancear tu libro. —Su voz cayó—. Luego cuando finalmente me hablaste, supe que sólo necesitaba más, y entonces esta noche… —Vuelvo a mirar hacia él mientras su voz se apaga.

—Está noche fue surrealista —ofrecí. Shaoran dejó salir una corta risa.

—Por decir lo menos. —Su mano libre se movió a mi rostro, y mi visión se hizo borrosa. Los pulgares de Shaoran trazaron mi mejilla, y mi aliento se atrapó en mi garganta—. No sé tú, pero nunca he estado tan cómodo con otra persona, y mucho menos en una primera cita. —Su mano era cálida sobre mi piel, y traté de regular la velocidad de mi corazón así podría hablar.

—Sé lo que quieres decir —dije lentamente. No que tuviera mucha experiencia saliendo, pero sabía que nunca he tenido tanta diversión con nadie antes o sentirme tan cómoda. Se sentía increíblemente natural. Quería decirle esto, pero al contrario, todo lo que salió de mi boca fue—: Natural. —Exactamente —estuvo de acuerdo, moviéndose más cerca. Podía casi sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Nunca he deseado nada más.

De repente, la camioneta comenzó a sacudirse, y ambos saltamos. Terremoto, fue mi primer pensamiento. No entendí que el sacudir estaba vinculado con gritos fuertes fuera de la cabina. Una pareja de chicos estaba golpeando la camioneta atrás y adelante y gritando el nombre de Shaoran. No se dieron cuenta de que había alguien más dentro de la camioneta con él hasta que mi espalda se presionó contra la ventana del lado del pasajero.

Shaoran suspiró.

—Lo siento por ellos —dijo, sonando frustrado y un poco avergonzado—. No tenemos que hacer esto —agregó, casi con ilusión. Asintió hacia la playa, y miré sobre su hombro.

Estaba sorprendida de ver cuarenta o cincuenta personas alrededor de un fuego enorme. Tragué y sonreí lo mejor que pude.

—Vamos, Eriol dijo que era tradición. —Shaoran sonrío, y mi corazón se derritió. _Puedo hacer esto_.

Nos sentamos sin hacer ruido en la cabina de la camioneta por sólo otro minuto antes de salir. Shaoran tomó mi mano de vuelta en la suya y presionó sus labios muy rápidamente en ella. Esto reemplazó el momento íntimo que perdimos por los chicos bulliciosos.

—¿Lista para esto? —preguntó. No respondí. Al contrario, sólo sonreí y abrí la puerta de la camioneta. Me dije silenciosamente: _sé valiente y actúa segura._

Shaoran caminó alrededor de la camioneta y deslizó su mano de vuelta en la mía. Esto era una fogata seria. El resplandor de llamas saltaba treinta metros en el cielo a través de la noche. Eriol pareció pasmado cuando nos vio llegar. Él se encargó de conducirme alrededor y presentarme a tanta gente como pudo.

Incluso aunque la gente seguía viniendo a Shaoran, él se quedó cerca de mí a lo largo de las presentaciones. En algún momento, enlazó su brazo alrededor de mí.

—Eriol—dijo Shaoran, su voz afilada. Eriol puso sus manos arriba en una posición de rendición y sonrió torcidamente.

Alargué la mano hasta que encontré la mano de Shaoran y la sostuve apretadamente en la mía; nuestros dedo entrelazados. El resto de la noche, estuve más que contenta de permanecer cerca de Shaoran. Ocasionalmente, él deslizaba su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Era como un cuento de hadas. Terminé divirtiéndome, y hacia el final de la noche, la mayoría de la gente sólo me llamaba la chica de Shaoran o señorita Li.

Al principio traté de recordarles mi nombre, pero eventualmente, me di por vencida. Estaba usando su sudadera SDSU, lo cual me hacía lucir como novia, así que sólo fui con ello. Honestamente, me dio un alto secreto al pensamiento. Era cerca de las once, y la fiesta seguía en pleno apogeo. Una buena cosa acerca de mi tía Trudy era que trataba de mantenernos con tecnología, a diferencia de mi padre.

Le envié un mensaje de texto diciéndole dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo, y ella respondió diciéndome que me divirtiera y recordara cerrar la puerta con llave cuando llegará a casa. Era tan fácil como eso.

Trudy entendía lo que significaba ser joven, y ella confiaba en Shaoran Li. Tiré la sudadera de Shaoran más apretada alrededor de mi cuerpo, tratando de bloquear algo de la brisa del océano. Él notó lo que estaba haciendo y puso su brazo sobre mi hombro y me tiró cerca de su cuerpo.

Wow. Sólo wow.

—Tengo una manta en la camioneta. Quédate aquí, e iré a tomarla. —Hizo una rápida carrera hacia su camioneta. Me quedé sola y miré la fiesta. La mayoría de la gente estaba más allá de borracha. Shaoran y yo habíamos descubierto que a ninguno de los dos le importaba beber porque eso te hacía hacer cosas estúpidas, y alguna de esa gente estaba demostrando nuestro punto.

Giré alrededor y comencé lentamente a caminar hacia el agua, lejos de la gente borracha y ruidosa. No había caminado demasiado lejos antes de que las voces parecieran desvanecerse.

Que noche interesante, pensé.

Nunca imaginé que podía sentirme tan bien con alguien, especialmente tan rápidamente. Sabía que Shaoran estaba tratando de conseguir un empleo enseñando y podía terminar en cualquier lugar, pero no quería pensar en eso. Sólo quería enfocarme en el ahora, vivir en el momento. Escuché suaves pisadas detrás de mí.

—No me he ido mucho tiempo, y ya estás escabulléndote —dijo Shaoran mientras se acercaba por detrás de mí—. Si estás buscando a Eriol, no está aquí. —Giré alrededor y dejé salir una fuerte risa, y Shaoran se unió a mí.

Vino más cerca y envolvió la manta alrededor de mis hombros, sosteniendo las esquinas. Él vaciló por un momento, entonces las usó como riendas y me empujó más cerca. Miré hacia arriba y encontré su intensa mirada.

Era como un sueño. Las olas estrellándose en el suelo emparejadas con la música distante, el fuego desprendiendo un brillo anaranjado que dejaba nuestros rostros en la sombra. Incluso las estrellas en lo alto brillaban a través de la neblina costera.

Shaoran tomó ambas esquinas de la manta en una mano y me empujo completamente contra su pecho. Con su mano libre, la colocó bajo mi ya elevado mentón. Su pulgar trazó mi pómulo, después sobre mi labio inferior. Mi boca se separó bajo su toque. Nos quedamos inmóviles, memorizando este momento.

Dejé a mis ojos cerrarse lentamente, y mientras hice eso, los suaves labios de Shaoran se presionaron en los míos. Nos quedamos solo ahí, sin movernos, incluso sin respirar. Entonces la sensación de sus labios en los míos se puso, el doble de tiempo. Cada nervio en mi cuerpo cobró vida. Se sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviera despertando por primera vez, sintiéndose entonces como debía sentirse siempre. Todo se sentía nuevo, y se sentía bien. Descansé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me empujé tan cerca como pude. Shaoran dejó que su mano bajo mi mentón se deslizara a la parte posterior de mi cabeza y se enroscara en mi cabello mientras su otra mano lanzó la manta y sostuvo la parte baja de mi espalda. Yo estaba híper consciente de él.

El olor de la loción bronceadora sobre su piel, las manchas ámbar en sus sinceros ojos, cómo caía su castaño cabello en su frente. Cómo eran los largos dedos de Shao mientras tocaba suavemente la piel expuesta de mi espalda. Él sabía como menta y verano, y quería más. Cuando su lengua rozó contra mis labios, mi boca se abrió lentamente.

La Tercera Guerra Mundial podía haber comenzado, y ninguno de nosotros lo hubiera notado. El mundo entero como lo conocíamos había desaparecido. Ese beso cambió todo. Supe justo en ese momento que ya no era más la chica que había sido tres minutos antes, era diferente ahora. No sé qué era o cómo lo supe, pero lo hice. Era fácil estar con Shaoran. Me había estado ahogando, y él no era sólo mi chaleco salvavidas, sino también mi oxígeno. Lo extraño era que nunca me di cuenta de esas cosas que faltaban. No sabía que otra persona podía llenar este vacío desconocido, pero él lo hacía.

Sin saberlo, Shaoran estaba curándome, completándome. Ya no estaba más vacía o perdida. En una noche, en un beso, lo sentí suceder. Caí de cabeza, no hay vuelta atrás, enamorada de Shaoran Li.

Siempre miraría atrás a las semanas que siguieron a ese beso cambiador de mundo como algunas de las mejores de mi vida. Shaoran y yo éramos inseparables. Él seguía teniendo que trabajar la mayoría de los días, pero sólo por unas pocas horas.

El resto de su tiempo se convirtió en nuestro tiempo. Podíamos hablar por horas acerca de todo tipo de cosas, y cuanto más descubrimos uno del otro, más caíamos en un amor sin palabras. Quería decirle cómo me sentía, que estaba enamorada de él, pero el temor al rechazo era mucho más poderoso.

Shaoran me habló acerca de su programa acelerado y como se sintió graduarse mucho antes que sus amigos. Confesó su amor por los libros, todos los libros. Le dije como yo había sido la tutora de inglés en la Escuela Preparatoria Autónoma Chino por los pasados tres años. Eso lo impresionó, pero le dije que pensé que me hacía una enorme nerd.

—Bueno, de un nerd a otro… creo que una chica inteligente es sexy. —Mis mejillas quemaron mientras presioné mis labios en los suyos. Durante algo de ese tiempo, nosotros sólo nos tendíamos en la playa y leíamos. Nunca supe que estar con alguien podía sentirse tan bien. Shaoran me dijo que tenía un tiempo difícil conociendo gente nueva debido a su familia, una vez que ellos lo conocían y averiguaban su nombre.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es tu apellido súper secreto? —me desafió, luego me besó suavemente.

—Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto —dije. Tendí mi mano para un cursi apretón. Shaoran se rió y tomó mi mano, tirándome más cerca.

Quise decirle justo entonces cómo me sentía hacia él, pero era una cobarde hasta la médula. Quiero decir, vamos, ¿con qué frecuencia el amor de verano dura?

En la última semana de mi viaje, Shao finalmente me convenció de entrar en el agua, para experimentar el surf. El agua estaba helada incluso aunque el aire que me rodeaba era de unos agradables treinta y siete grados del Sur de California. Por lo que finalmente entré en el agua es porque sabía lo cerca que nuestro cuerpos estarían. Aunque ambos sentíamos la innegable conexión, estábamos manteniendo estrictas reglas físicas. La oportunidad de sostenerlo mientras el agua mantenía nuestros cuerpos ingrávidos me dio un escalofrío sólo de pensarlo.

—Ahora no te frustres si no consigues subir a la tabla —estaba diciéndome Shaoran mientras flotábamos arriba y abajo en las olas. Asentí y seguí repitiendo lo que me enseñó; convirtiéndolo en mi mantra. _Chapotear, empujar, equilibrar, pararse._ Estaba usando un rashguard1 prestado y estaba tendida sobre mi estómago en la tabla de surf recién encerada, manteniendo mis ojos enfocados en la costa.

—¿Me dirás cuando ir? —Podía escuchar el miedo en mi voz. Soy académica, no deportista. Shaoran se rió y sentí su mano tocar mi pierna mientras se movía en frente de la tabla. Él se empujó a sí mismo más cerca y me sumergió aún más en el agua fría y besó ligeramente la punta de mi nariz. Cuando habló, miró directamente a mis ojos.

—Te dije que lo haría. ¿Qué más dije? —Perdí el enfoque mirando en esos increíblemente azules ojos.

—Que iba a ser divertido e iba a estar bien —le repetí como un buen pequeño loro. Él asintió y sonrío.

—Ésa es mi chica —dijo y flotó alejándose de mi lado—. Prepárate —dijo sobre el sonido de la ola viniendo—. ¡Ahora, Ali! —gritó Shaoran—. ¡Chapotea!  
Mis brazos se empujaron profundos en el agua, y los moví justo como Shaoran me mostró.

Después de sólo unos pocos segundos de chapotear, se sentía como que había estado levantando pesas en el gimnasio por horas, pero seguí adelante. Podía sentir el agua levantar el frente de la tabla, y me preparaba para intentar ponerme de pie, enfocándome en mi equilibrio, llevé mis piernas arriba para meterlas bajo mi cuerpo, y sentí algo tirándome de vuelta. Tan pronto como las puntas de mis pies tocaron la tabla, la cosa entera salió disparada de debajo de mí. Dura agua fría llenó mi nariz y boca. No sabría decir en qué dirección estaba, y sentí que iba a ahogarme.

La presión se construyó en mis pulmones. Me sentí desorientada. Quería luchar en mi camino a la superficie pero no podía encontrarla.  
Cálidos brazos se enroscaron alrededor de mi cintura y me facilitó ir hacia arriba. Un momento después, mi cabeza rompió la superficie, y tosí fuera el agua de mar y engullí aire.

Shaoran estaba sosteniendo mi espalda hacia su pecho, y estábamos deslizándonos hacia la playa. Mi cabello estaba cubriendo mis ojos, y me di cuenta que estaba agarrando sus brazos como si fueran mi propio chaleco salvavidas personal.

—Está bien —dijo la voz de Shaoran en mi oído—. Te tengo.

Apenas había notado que estaba deslizándose la tabla de surf a nuestro lado hasta que el suelo del océano golpeó mis pies.

Lo hicimos.

Puse mis pies abajo y traté de pararme, pero en algún momento durante mi experiencia cercana a la muerte, alguien había remplazado mis piernas con gelatina porque no podían sostener mi peso. Los brazos de Shaoran se desplazaron bajo los míos, y casi me arrastró al lugar donde habíamos dejado nuestras toallas, dejando la tabla detrás de nosotros sobre la arena.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté una vez supe que estaba a salvo. Las palabras eran ásperas y dolorosas en mi garganta. Empujé mi cabello fuera de mi rostro y miré a Cooper y lo encontré mirando a mi pie. Estaba tocándolo ligeramente y presionando alrededor.

—¿Esto duele? —preguntó mientras movía su mano alrededor de mi tobillo.

—No —respondí—. ¿Debería? —Él parecía satisfecho con mi respuesta y se sentó a mi lado en su toalla.

—Podría más tarde —dijo, secándose—. Pasó todo tan rápido. Comenzaste a chapotear, y tus pies se enredaron en la correa. No creo que te dieras cuenta que estabas pateando con tu pie cuando debías haber estado sólo usando tus brazos. —Esta última parte lo dijo un poco simpático, como que lo había hecho antes él mismo.

Sentí lágrimas quemar en mis ojos.

—Te dije que no era nada buena en esto —señalé mientras la sensación de humillación se asentaba. Shaoran se rió fácilmente y tiró de mí hacía sus brazos.

—Lo hiciste bien. Fue un accidente. —Presionó sus fríos labios en mi cabello húmedo—. La próxima vez será mucho más fácil.

—No habrá próxima vez —dije definitivamente—. Si quieres deshacerte de mí, mejor encuentra una nueva manera porque no estoy volviendo de nuevo a esa trampa de muerte líquida. —Shaoran se recostó de vuelta en la arena y rodó de risa. No sabía qué podía posiblemente encontrar tan divertido.

—¿Deshacerme de ti? —Logró decir entre bocanadas de aliento.

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y esperé que consiguiera su compostura. Al contrario, él me empujó abajo a su lado y me sostuvo a su lado.

—No tengo ni idea de por qué crees que esto es tan gracioso —exigí—. Casi muero ahí afuera. —Al decir esto, una nueva ronda de risa empezó, y era incapaz de resistirme a reírme con él. A pesar de cómo de estúpida me sentía, mi vergüenza se derritió lejos en el cálido sol de verano, riendo con Shaoran.

Un momento después, ambos estábamos tendidos sobre nuestras espaldas, encarando al brillante sol. Shaoran tomó mi mano en la suya, y nada necesito ser dicho. Habíamos encontrado que ambos podíamos disfrutar el cómodo silencio entre nosotros.

Después de un rato, él dijo:

—¿Te dije que no dejaría que nada te sucediera, o no?

Rodé arriba sobre mi codo para conseguir una mejor vista de él.

—Sí, lo hiciste —admití. Estaba viva, y la sensación de que un elefante había estado de pie sobre mi pecho se había finalmente ido. Mi espalda estaba doliendo, pero no era nada que un baño caliente no pudiera arreglar. Shaoran ahora reflejó mi posición excepto que él protegió sus ojos del sol.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Su voz era baja y seria.

—Por supuesto —contesté. Él tomó una pausa, pensando antes de hablar. Ahora ese es un concepto que me gustaría dominar.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso? —dijo finalmente—. ¿Acerca de mí queriendo deshacerme de ti, quiero decir?

—Oh. —Encogí un hombro—. En caso de que quisieras deshacerte de mí sin la desastrosa ruptura. —Incluso mientras decía esto, podía escuchar cómo de ridículo e infantil sonaba, y no podía creer que lo había dicho en voz alta. Shaoran se enderezó hasta sentarse. Miró hacia el agua, sus cejas se empujaron juntas en pensamiento.

Piensa, me dije a mí misma. _Tiene que haber alguna manera de salvar esto._

—Sólo pensé que la semana siguiente —ahora era el tiempo para la honestidad—, esto terminaría para ti —dije en una pequeña voz—. Que estarías sólo moviéndote al mundo real, y yo volvería a la escuela.

Mi estómago se ató a sí mismo en nudos mientras decía esta verdad. ¿Cómo era posible que mirando algún lindo chico de surf de la zona podía convertirse en esto? Habían sido sólo unas pocas semanas, pero no sabía cómo lo habría manejado sin él.

—¿Terminado para mí? —respondió y giró para enfrentarme—. ¿Habría terminado para ti?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No creo que esto termine nunca para mí —admití. Los rasgos de Shaoran se suavizaron.

—Lo sabía —susurró—. Sólo estabas tratando de dejarme.

—¿Dejarte? —pregunté, lo cual me llevó a preguntarme si alguna vez conseguiría algo menos confuso tratando de entender la mente masculina.

—Sakura Kinomoto, ¿no lo ves? —Ahuecó mi rostro en sus manos—. Te amo. —Cohetes se dispararon dentro de mí ante sus palabras—. Tú, chica tonta —dijo, sus labios rozando los míos mientras continuaba—. Me enamoré de ti, y no puedo decirle a mi corazón que se detenga sólo porque el verano está terminando.

Shaoran lo hizo sonar tan perfecto y fácil.

—¿Me amas? —pregunté—. ¿Cómo, amor verdadero? —Él se rió. Tal vez era la experiencia cercana a la muerte o demasiado sol, pero necesitaba saber si lo escuché bien.

—Del tipo acerca del que todos los grandes poetas escriben —respondió. Nuestras narices chocaron juntas, y podía sentir mi mente racional trabajando a toda máquina. Era ahora o nunca.

—Bueno, porque me enamoré de ti hace semanas. —Descansé mis manos contra su pecho desnudo, empujándolo de vuelta para ver en sus ojos—. Shaoran Li, te amo. —Finalmente, lo había dicho en voz alta. Shaoran buscó mi rostro, y antes de que pudiera tener otro pensamiento, me empujó de vuelta a él, nuestras bocas juntándose febrilmente. Nos movimos en tal sincronización que era como si hubiera sido ensayado, pero era sólo otra señal de que tan en sintonía estábamos.

Demasiado pronto él se alejó. Ambos estábamos respirando desigualmente, y nuestros rostros estaban ruborizados. No quería decir nada para no terminar este momento. Sus sentimientos eran reales, no lo había imaginado. Sentí los ojos de Shaoran en mí, y giré para encontrarlos. Él levantó su mano y retiró mi salvaje y húmedo cabello de mi rostro.

—Sigues siendo hermosa, incluso aunque el océano trató de llevarte abajo —dijo, rompiendo el silencio que colgaba entre nosotros.

Ninguno de nosotros habló acerca del futuro o lo que nos traería. Algunas cosas podían ser mejor dejar sin decir. Sólo nos sentamos ahí, sosteniéndonos el uno al otro cerca, no queriendo que el tiempo pasara mientras mirábamos el sol caer en la ahora naranja agua.

El tiempo estaba pasando ya sea nos gustara o no, deslizándose a través de nuestros dedos como la arena en la playa.

* * *

_¡Siento haber tardado! éste capítulo estuvo genial, ¿verdad? aadsadads ¡hubo beso, beso! en fin. Muchas gracias por los reviews, me complace saber que estoy haciendo un gran trabajo y a vosotros también os gusta esta historia, igual que a mí. _

_Evidentemente, espero más reviews de vuestra parte, comentando éste capítulo y que os preció. Debo disculpa si eh tenido errores en la gramática... en tal caso, lo siento, los corregiré cuando haga la revisión al terminar el fic. ¡Nos vemos mañana! bueno si, como acabo de entrar en vacaciones de verano, tengo muuucho tiempo para actualizar xD cada día intentaré hacerlo. Ahora sí, ¡los quiero, chau chau!_


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaración: Ésta historia la pertenece a **Amy Lynn Steele **solo me eh limitado a adaptarlo, asi que no gano nada con ello, salvo entretener a la gente. Ésto lo hago sin fines de lucro :)

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco me pertenece, son obra de CLAMP.

Disfruten del capítulo ~

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro: Shaoran**

Le dije a Sakura que la amaba. Lo cual es cierto, más de lo que quería admitir, incluso para mí. No podía pensar en no verla todos los días. Se había convertido en parte de lo que soy ahora.

Habíamos tenido una discusión sobre nuestras edades hace unas semanas. Tenemos tres años de diferencia, pero ella tendría dieciocho en unos meses, así que las cosas no parecían tan desbalanceadas para nosotros. No es que se sintiera desequilibrado, supongo que simplemente sería menos mal visto por la sociedad.

Le expliqué cómo era estar mucho más adelantado en mis tiempos de escuela. Clases aceleradas desde mi primer año, junto con clases de universidad desde mi penúltimo año. Todavía necesitaba tomar unas clases para mi licenciatura pero podía enseñar como siempre había querido.

Estaba de camino a recoger a Sak para nuestra última noche juntos. Tenía una sorpresa preparada que me tomó una semana planificar y estaba nervioso porque todo dependía de Eriol, cubriéndome. Nunca pensé que la casa de la loca Trudy se volvería familiar para mí, pero se había vuelto de esa manera. Toqué la puerta y Sak la abrió rápidamente, como si hubiera estado esperándome. Su sonrisa ilumina mi mundo.

—Hola —dijo con un sonrojo en su rostro. Dios, amaba ese rubor.

—Hola —digo y la atraigo hacia mí, no quiero soltarla pero escucho un profundo ruido en la casa.

—¿Ese es Shaoran? —grita Trudy desde algún lugar. Sak se mueve hacia atrás y me sonríe.

—Claro que lo es, tía Trudy.

Pude notar que ella está conteniendo su paciencia. Después de unos golpes y ruidos; aparece. Trudy tiene pintura en su rostro, su cabello gris está recogido en un moño.

—Shaoran—dice suavemente. Dejo que Sak vaya y abrace a la loca de su tía—. Bueno, entra —dice. Sakura se encoge de hombros y doy un paso dentro.

—Tía, ya hablamos de esto —dijo Sak con ojos suplicantes. Sonrío, en verdad quiero a esta chica.

—Sak, se amable y ve a buscar mis lentes —dice Trudy—. Están en mi habitación.

Puedo notar que Sak quiere decir algo más, pero decide no hacerlo y desaparece. Trudy se voltea lentamente hacia mí.

—¿Asumo qué quieres decirme algo, hermosa Trudy? —pregunto en voz baja, tratando de suavizarla.

Su respuesta es una sonrisa pícara.

—Me gustas Shaoran, y sé cómo se siente Sak por ti —empieza—. Quiero decirte algo, luego estarás libre. —Asiento con la cabeza—. Ella ha pasado por mucho dolor y no podré soportar si es herida de nuevo.

—Trudy, yo nunca…

Ella alza su mano.

—Lo sé, Shaoran, lo sé. Es simplemente que es su última noche juntos y sé que puede haber un poco de presión por… —Mira hacia abajo, luego de regreso a mí—. Tú sabes, cerrar el trato o algo así. —_Oh Dios mío. Podría morir literalmente ahora._ En cambio, asiento educadamente—. Simplemente, ten cuidado, ¿está bien?

—Trudy. —Me aclaro la garganta—. Quiero a tu sobrina y la respeto y solamente para que lo sepas, no hay planes de… —Ni siquiera puedo decir las palabras.

—No puedo encontrar tus lentes en ningún lugar —dijo Sakura cuando llegó a la habitación. _Gracias Dios_. Miró entre los dos, probablemente sintiendo la incomodidad—. ¿Estás listo? —pregunta, posando sus hermosos ojos verdes en mí.

Agarro su mano.

—Sí, lo estoy.

Miré a Trudy, esperando que ella no malinterpretara eso, pero simplemente asintió cuando nos fuimos. Una vez en la camioneta, se volteó hacia mí.

—¿Te gustaría compartir conmigo lo que pasó?

Sonreí, avergonzado.

—Tu tía quería saber si estábamos planeando, tú sabes, ¿cómo lo dijo ella? "_Cerrar el trato_" esta noche.

Sak puso su cabeza entre sus manos y gimió.

—Estoy muy avergonzada y lo siento tanto —dijo por entre sus dientes.

Detuve la camioneta cuando estábamos en la esquina. No alzó la mirada y pude ver el rojo tiñendo su rostro. Toqué su mano y ella se alejó. Eso era una primera vez.

—Mírame por favor —rogué.

—No puedo. —Su voz estaba temblando.

Alejé sus manos de su rostro, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. La moví por el asiento y la sostuve entre mis brazos. Podía oler el aroma de coco que simplemente parecía ser parte de ella. Besé su cuello y froté pequeños círculos en su espalda, tratando de que se relajara.

—Puedes hablar conmigo —animé.

Sak se sentó y recuperó su compostura.

—Después —dijo rápidamente.

La observo y decido que no está lista para hablar en este momento, pero haría que se abriera más tarde. Conduje en silencio hacia la playa y la sorpresa que había planeado para esta noche. Seguí mirando a Sak por el rabillo del ojo. Seguía mordiendo su dedo y mirando por la ventana; parecía molesta. Quería saber qué estaba sucediendo en ese enorme cerebro, pero se cerraba como una ostra. Quería que pudiera ser capaz de hablarme, de confiarme sus sentimientos.

Esta noche, iba a llevar a Sakura al lugar donde esto comenzó para mí. Tal vez ella no se dio cuenta el día que nos vimos por primera vez, pero la vi antes de que me notara. Esta pequeña parte de la playa cambió mi vida y la chica que sostenía mi mano cambió mi corazón. Mi corazón que le pertenece completamente a ella. Donde mis sentimientos se transformaron de asombro a amor. Necesito que Sak sepa lo que significa para mí, qué impacto ha tenido en mi vida. Que sepa que nunca voy a dejar de amarla sin importar cuánta distancia se interponga entre nosotros.

El sol estaba comenzando su descenso nocturno hacia la oscuridad. Su mano estaba entrelazada con la mía y no pude evitar notar como simplemente encajaba ahí. Ella siguió mirando el enorme sol naranja y podía notar que estaba pensando. Tal vez ahora podía lograr que se abriera.

—Hey —dije finalmente mientras golpeo mi hombro con el de ella, rompiendo su silencio. No era brillante, pero fue la primera cosa que se me ocurrió y salió de mi boca.

—Hmm —fue su respuesta, lo cual me hizo reír. Era como si se hubiera olvidado que estaba allí.

—¿Dónde te perdí? —Dejé de caminar y la volteé hacia mí, sosteniendo sus hombros con mis manos.

—Estamos corriendo contra el sol —meditó. Arqueé una ceja, tratando de seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Igual que en el final de _Drácula._ También corren contra el sol, pero era para que pudieran matar la cuenta.

—Está bien —dije lentamente. Sak se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo.

—Una caminata romántica en la playa, listo. Un chico increíblemente perfecto, doble listo. Una chica idiota que no sabe cuándo callarse, abundantemente listo.—Negué con mi cabeza y besé su nariz.

—¿Y esa parte del libro te recuerda a nosotros ahora? —Forcé una sonrisa, todavía tratando de entender qué quería decir.

—No. —Negó con su cabeza—. Me siento tonta por decir eso, todo eso. No, simplemente fue el único libro que terminé mientras estaba aquí y al final, el sol cerró esa historia… —Su voz se apagó y su mirada regresó al sol.

—Hey, Sak—digo, moviendo sus delgados hombros con mis manos—. Cuando este sol se oculte, no es nuestro final. ¿Está bien? —Asentí, esperando que ella lo entendiera—. _Drácula_ es ficticio, y nosotros somos personas reales. —La besé rápidamente.

—Parte de mí siente que esto no es real —dice avergonzadamente—. Que mañana me despertaré y todo esto habrá sido un sueño.

—Entonces habría sido un buen sueño.

La acerqué a mi pecho y la sostuve allí, queriendo que este momento no terminara nunca. Ella suspira y besa mi hombro.

—El mejor sueño que he tenido —dice sobre mi camisa. Simplemente nos quedamos allí, abrazados mientras observamos el sol brillar mientras se sumerge en el Océano Pacífico. Quiero decirle cuánto significa para mí. Que nunca pensé que pudiera conocer a alguien como ella. Alguien que me pueda hacer una mejor persona y vea el mundo de una manera completamente diferente.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —susurro en su oído. Tomo su mano y empiezo a guiarla hacia la línea de árboles.

—¿Qué es? —Curiosidad y emoción goteaban de su pregunta. Sigo guiándola hacia adelante.

—Una sorpresa —respondo, deteniéndome y dándole la vuelta para que no vea lo que he organizado—. Aquí es donde te vi por primera vez —le digo—, donde todo cambió para mí.

Ella asiente, mira alrededor y veo que está reprimiendo sus emociones lo mejor que puede. Puedo ver a Eriol; que ha hecho todo por mí y me levanta sus pulgares.

—Cierra tus ojos.

Sakura inclina su cabeza para mirarme sospechosamente, pero hace lo que le pedí. Envuelvo un brazo alrededor de su delgada cintura y pongo mi mano encima de sus ojos.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Agarró mi brazo de su vientre y me acercó aún más. Ahora está casi oscuro y puedo ver el duro trabajo que hizo Sean al organizar esto por mí. Pongo mis labios en el cuello de Sak.

—Una sorpresa —respondo con un beso.

Ella volteó su rostro y beso sus perfectos labios. Puedo perderme en ese beso, y casi lo hago. Abro mis ojos y descubro que el escenario está organizado. Eriol simplemente está esperando y le indico con mis ojos que se vaya. Después de un minuto de silenciosa batalla, entiende la indirecta. Espero hasta que sé que está fuera de vista. Incluso observo mientras se sube a su auto y sale del oscuro estacionamiento. Ahora estamos completamente solos. Llevo a Sakura hacia una sábana que ha sido tendida.

—¿Lista? —pregunto. Ella asiente, poniendo sus manos en las mías, las cuales siguen cubriendo sus ojos. Destapo sus ojos y doy un pequeño paso hacia atrás—. Ábrelos.

Estoy detrás de ella, así que no sé qué está pensando. Frente a nosotros hay un picnic a la luz de las velas. No estoy hablando sobre las pequeñas velas del té en esos frascos plateados. Hice que Eriol pusiera y encendiera casi cincuenta velas en la arena. En el centro de ellas, hay una sábana oscura con una canasta de picnic hacia el borde. Quiero que diga algo, cualquier cosa. El silencio me está matando. Estiro mi mano para tocar su hombro, cuando se voltea.

—Shaoran—susurra, lágrimas brillan en sus pestañas oscuras—, ¿cómo hiciste todo esto? —Su voz está llena de asombro. Me moví más cerca y me agaché para susurrarle en su oído.

—Magia.

Sakura se ríe y una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla. La acercó a mí, besándola con toda mi emoción. Puedo sentir sus mejillas húmedas, mientras las lágrimas siguen cayendo. Me muevo hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos, encontrándolos llenos de lágrimas, pero no sé si son de tristeza o alegría.

—¿Qué pasa? —Acuno su rostro en mis manos y cierra sus ojos—. Sakura, por favor —ruego.

Finalmente, ella se conecta con mi mirada.

—Te amo —dice lentamente. Asiento y me quedo callado, esperando que diga algo más—. No quiero estar lejos de ti y mañana lo estaré. —Sé exactamente cómo se está sintiendo, pero siento como si debiera ser fuerte y optimista por ella.

—Todavía tenemos esta noche —respondo, deseando silenciosamente que la noche nos congelara en este momento.

Por un rato, ninguno de los dos habla; sin palabras que puedan hacer esto más fácil. Observo las luces que brillan a nuestro alrededor, como las estrellas en el cielo, y soy lo suficientemente afortunado de tener un ángel en mis brazos. Sak murmura algo sobre tener frío así que nos sentamos en la sábana, la cubro con una extra que empaqué y la acerco.

—Esto es tan hermoso —dice soñadoramente.

—Empaqué un poco de comida, por si tienes hambre —menciono. Ali se recuesta para mirarme.

—Tú me conoces, siempre lista para comer. —Sonríe.

Esta chica altera mi mundo. Me encanta que no tema comer o decir lo que piensa. La mayoría de las chicas, están tan engañadas al pensar que saben exactamente dónde están. Sakura siempre ha sido honesta y ella misma. Tal vez debería decirle sobre mi familia. El dinero y los fideicomisos esperándome. Tal vez es por eso que es tan fácil estar con ella, no conoce ese lado mío.

Estoy casi seguro de que no le importaría. Agarramos la comida que Eriol nos había preparado para esta noche; queso y galletas, frutas y unos cuantos vegetales y unas fresas cubiertas con chocolate. Estaba pensando en una botella de champán, pero me decidí por una buena sidra de manzana, porque a ambos no nos gustaba beber. No eran grandes porciones de comida, pero hombre, me llenó. O podría ser mis nervios llenando mi estómago. Me tendí en la sábana y la observé beber de su vaso de plástico rojo.

Toqué una parte de su espalda, sintiendo el calor de su piel y dejé que mis dedos exploraran la piel debajo de su camisa. Es tan suave y cálida mientras mis dedos trazan su columna. Ali se volteó a mirarme, sus ojos líquidos.

—Eso se siente tan bien. —Sus ojos están cerrados y está casi ronroneando con mi toque.

—¿Quieres hablarme sobre lo que sucedió antes? —probé. Sentí los músculos de Sak tensarse bajo mi mano.

—Nop —respondió rápidamente. Me senté y la acerqué.

Dejamos que Trudy implantara dudas en nuestro cerebro. No había planeado llevarlo a ese nivel con Sak, todavía. Quiero decir, sí, lo he pensado, simplemente soy un hombre.

—¿Estabas pensando que tal vez… tal vez esta noche… nosotros…? —Mis manos comienzan a sudar y se vuelven a tensar con los nervios. Sak gime con vergüenza y cae en la sábana, cubriendo su rostro. No sé qué decir, así que no digo nada. Me asombra que ella pensó en estar de manera íntima conmigo y eso sube un poco mi ego.

—Sí —dijo finalmente, aunque estuvo apaciguado por sus manos—. Esperaba que fuera así.

Estaría mintiendo si no admitiera que el nivel de anticipación se elevó unos cuantos puntos. Me apoyé en mi codo junto a ella. Con mi mano libre, levanté las suyas de su rostro pero ella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. Así que besé sus párpados.

—Yo también lo pensé —admití en tono apresurado.

Sak lentamente abrió sus ojos. Ninguno se movió. Mi rostro estaba encima del de ella, nuestras miradas conectadas. La mano de ella tocó ligeramente mi rostro.

—Estoy enamorada de ti —susurró.

Nos quedamos allí tendidos, lado a lado, bañados por la luz de la luna, rodeados por la luz de las velas.

Sakura se movió lentamente, moviendo mi rostro hacia el de ella. La dejé besarme y fue casi la cosa más sensual que había experimentado. Su pierna pasó por encima de mi cuerpo, poniéndola encima de la mía y sus manos debajo de mi camisa. Solamente soy humano. La puse en mi pecho y rodé, así que intercambiamos posiciones. Sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello y su boca casi se volvió desesperada contra la mía. Hice un camino desde su boca hasta su clavícula, las manos de Sakura recorriendo todo mi pecho. Comenzó a tirar de la tela y levantó mi camisa por encima de mi cabeza.

Miré a sus grandes ojos verdes que estaban hambrientos. Antes de saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo, mi mano estaba en su estómago y lentamente quitaba su camisa. Se movió y la camisa estaba en mi mano. Sakura regresó su boca a la mía, y ambos rodamos una vez más, su delicado cuerpo presionando al mío. Una de sus manos dejó mi brazo y se movió hacia la bragueta de mi pantalón; estaba luchando por desabrocharlo. Tuve que reaccionar mientras todavía era capaz de pensar.

—Sakura. —Envolví mis dedos alrededor de su muñeca, deteniéndola.

—Shaoran—susurró, besando mi cuello.

_Oh. Dios. Mío._ Cada hormona de mi cuerpo se sobre activó. Concéntrate. Tomé una profunda respiración y la volteé para que estuviéramos tendidos lado a lado de nuevo. Ambos nos tendimos, jadeando por aire. Después del minuto, en el cual podría haber tomado una ducha muy fría, me senté para mirarla. Tomando su mano, la besé suavemente.

—Sabes que quiero esto demasiado, pero no esta noche —le dije.

Sak asintió, cerrando sus ojos, lo cual me dejó fuera de sus emociones. Ambos nos pusimos otra vez las camisetas, traté de regular mi respiración y me recordé por qué sentí la necesidad de detener a esta linda chica de aprovecharse de mí. Ella tenía el cuerpo más perfecto, y garantizo que esto me visitará en mis sueños por semanas.

—Simplemente pensé, que con las velas y que siendo nuestra última noche me querrías.

—Oh, te quiero, Sak, simplemente no esta noche.

_Oh hombre,_ sí quiero pero la respeto demasiado y quiero poder despertarme a su lado y no tener que decir buenas noches. Sakura se sienta y se acurruca a mi lado. No quiero dejarla ir. Beso la cima de su cabeza y la mantengo en mis brazos.

—Shaoran—murmura Sakura, me recuesto y encuentro sus ojos serios. Toco su cremosa y suave mejilla, preguntándome qué ha generado tanta preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa? —Espero no sonar demasiado alarmado. Solamente estoy nervioso por haberla molestada.

—Simplemente estoy… preocupada… tal vez deberías saber.

Balbucea y se voltea lejos de mí. El miedo oprime mi pecho.

—Sak… —Toco su espalda—. Habla conmigo. —No se dio vuelta, pero puedo escucharla murmurar algo. Trato de voltearla hacia mí—. No puedo escucharte, cariño.

De repente, ella se pone de pie, sus puños a sus costados. Parece molesta; no tan enojada, simplemente angustiada.

—Soy virgen —revela, su voz desaparece en la oscuridad. Antes de que pueda responder, se voltea y corre, desapareciendo en la negrura.

—Sak. —Mi voz está temblando.

Así que esto es lo que ha estado en su mente toda la noche. Al decirle que no, probablemente se sintió indeseada o que hizo algo malo. Me pongo de pie y me dirijo hacia donde salió corriendo.

Puedo verla no muy adelante; la luna está tan brillante esta noche que casi parece como un reflector. Grito su nombre de nuevo pero no se detiene. Aumento mi velocidad y de repente estoy agradecido por todas las veces que Eriol me arrastró al gimnasio con él. Sabe que estoy cerca y que puedo superarla. Su carrera se convierte en una caminata mientras pone sus manos en sus caderas.

—No quiero hablar sobre esto —resopla. Estiro mis manos y agarro sus hombros, girándola.

—Muy mal, porque yo sí. —Mi voz es suplicante, lo cual la impacta—. Deberías saber que… —Cierro mis ojos y sé que necesito ser honesto con ella—… yo también lo soy. Los ojos de ella traicionan sus pensamientos y puedo ver que no me cree. Demonios, Eriol tampoco me cree, pero es la verdad. —No he encontrado a la persona indicada todavía.

Me acerco y empujo algunos mechones de su cabello fuera de su rostro. Puedo ver que ha estado llorando y me acerco más, poniendo mis manos en sus caderas. Se ve confundida mientras me mira a los ojos.

—¿Entonces por qué te detuviste?

Suspiro, tratando de descifrar cuál es la mejor manera para decir esto. Soy un chico criado con modales del viejo mundo, que algunas personas no entienden.

—Porque creo que la primera vez debería ser especial —susurro, sin confiar en mi voz en un tono normal—. No creo que pueda soportar estar tan cerca de ti esta noche y saber que no me despertaré a tu lado mañana. —Incluso en la luz de la luna, puede ver sus mejillas sonrojándose—. Cuando sea el tiempo correcto, Sak, no quiero tener que decir adiós. Quiero abrazarte hasta que te duermas y ver como tu cabello se derrama por tu almohada. —Levanto mi mano y toco su cabello, deslizándolo por mis dedos—. Quiero estar ahí para ver la luz iluminando la habitación y besarte hasta que te despiertes. —Llevo la mano de Sakura a mis labios y la beso—. Cuando sea el tiempo correcto… —me muevo, por lo que mis labios están a centímetros de los de ella—… será para siempre.

Me inclino y beso a Sakura tan gentilmente como puedo, pensando en ella como una frágil muñeca de porcelana.

Al principio vacila pero luego se derrite contra mí, dejando que envuelva mis brazos alrededor de ella. Me enamoré más de ella en ese momento, bajo la enorme luna blanca. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda y hasta mi cabello, sosteniendo mi boca contra la de ella. Se estremeció pero no sabía si era por el frío o si su sangre estaba recorriéndola como lo hacía la mía. Sin palabras, regresamos a nuestro escondite a la luz de las velas. Cuando se sentó en la sábana, envolví la manta extra alrededor de sus hombros. No podía quitar mis ojos de ella y la encontré mirándome de la misma manera. Abrió la manta y yo la extendí para que ambos pudiéramos acurrucarnos bajo ella.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban tan cerca que era difícil recordar que habíamos admitido nuestra inocencia. Nada de lo que estoy pensando ahora, es inocente.

Miro los ojos de Sakura, esperando que no pueda leer mi mente, pero puedo verlo en sus ojos.

—Te amo tanto —susurra. Lo que yo escucho es _"te deseo tanto_". La infinita diferencia entre chicos y chicas. Beso su frente y la abrazo a mí.

—Te amo —digo en su cabello.

Sakura suspira y presiona su rostro en mi cuello.

—Todavía quiero hacerlo.

Inclina su cabeza para mirarme. No sé qué decir. Miro sus ojos, que lo dicen todo, están ardientes y llenos de deseo.

—No tienes que probarme nada —le aseguro.

Sakura buscó en mi honesto rostro como si fuera un polígrafo humano revisando para ver si estoy diciéndole la verdad. Muerde sus labios, luego lentamente asiente con su cabeza.

—Pienso que necesito dejarte una parte de mí, para no olvidar nuestro verano.

Mi cerebro decide que necesita unas vacaciones. Sakura se lanza, y está encima de mí como una cheetah atacando su presa, hambrienta. Me besa como si fuera nuestro último día en la tierra, sus manos explorando bajo mi camiseta, la cual rasga. Besa mi pecho, sus dedos trazando donde sus labios han pasado y es como fuego quemándome, un fuego que no quiero apagar.

Mi cerebro trata de regresar del descanso, pero mi cuerpo le dice que salga de la ciudad. Cerebro insiste en que necesito mantener mi moral, pero cuerpo me recuerda que no veré a Sakura por mucho tiempo. Cerebro dice algo estúpido sobre que la ausencia hace que el amor crezca, pero cuerpo responde algo parecido a "_Cállate_".

Todo este silencioso debate, ocurre mientras Sakura no ha dejado de besar mi pecho expuesto. Entonces dice algo que me sorprende. En primer lugar se sienta y, sin advertencia, se quita su camisa.

—¿Quieres devolver el _favor_?

Me sentí como un personaje de caricatura. Estoy seguro de que mis ojos sobresalen de mi cabeza y nubes de humo están saliendo de mis orejas, mientras mi cuerpo gana esta ronda.

Pongo a Sakura de espalda en la sábana e inmediatamente empiezo a besar su estómago plano. Me sostengo con una mano a cada uno de sus costados mientras beso su abdomen.

La mejor parte, era los pequeños sonidos que estaba haciendo, pequeños gemidos y suspiros. Comencé a subir besándola, así que eventualmente haría contacto con su boca, al instante me di cuenta de que cuando alcancé sus pechos su cuerpo se puso rígido.

—Shaoran… espera. —Sus palabras salieron forzadas. Me senté para mirarla. En su debate interno de cuerpo vs. cerebro, su cerebro había ganado—. Tenías razón —dice y se sienta, empujándome hacia atrás—. Esta no es la noche correcta.

_¿Escuchaste eso, cuerpo? Tiempo para enfriarse rápidamente, te guste o no._

—Lo siento —añade y puedo escuchar la culpa en la que estaba bañada su disculpa. Me toma un momento poder hablar.

—No lo sientas. —Mi voz está ronca y retumba en mi garganta. Por segunda vez en la noche, nos ponemos la ropa de nuevo, excepto que esta vez, Sakura no me mira.

—Hey. —Toco su brazo.

—Lo siento tanto —dice ella de nuevo.

Niego con mi cabeza y la acercó antes de que pueda escapar.

—No hay razón para decir que lo sientes.

—Sí, la hay. He estado actuando como loca esta noche. Escapando, luego saltándote encima. —Niega con su cabeza—. Simplemente siento que todo está cambiando y se me está yendo de las manos. Fue la única manera en la que pude pensar para aferrarme a esto. —Sus dedos se posaron en mi costado.

—Las cosas están cambiando y no podemos hacer nada al respecto, pero si estás preocupada por nosotros —me inclino para mirarla—, lo que tenemos no cambiará. Tenemos mucho tiempo delante de nosotros.

Sak sonríe y pone su cabeza en mi hombro. Las velas están comenzando a consumirse, pero ninguno de nosotros se movió para irse. Simplemente nos abrazamos, aferrándonos al tiempo que nos queda juntos. Sakura bosteza y trata de ocultarlo.

—¿Estás cansada? —Hago la pregunta obvia.

—No —responde, su voz desafiante mientras otro bostezo se escapa. Comprendo.

— Pronto estaremos juntos —prometo.

—No lo suficientemente pronto. —No podría estar más de acuerdo.

La luna está en lo alto del cielo, diciéndonos que es tiempo de irnos de donde encontré y me enamoré de Sakura. Era la última cosa que quería hacer, pero es casi medianoche y mañana tendremos que madrugar.

Me ayuda a empacar el picnic y llevarlo de regreso a mi camioneta. No decimos mucho en el viaje de regreso a casa de Trudy. No necesitamos palabras para expresar los sentimientos en voz alta, porque es casi tangible en el espacio entre nosotros.

Acompaño a Sak hasta su puerta y la beso suavemente bajo la luz del porche.

—Te amo —susurra en mis labios.

—Yo también, Sak—respondí—. Te veré en la mañana.

Preferiría simplemente llevarla a la cama, meterla dentro y abrazarla toda la noche. Pero dejo a la chica de la que me he enamorada este verano en su puerta y me voy a casa.

Cuando llegué, mi hermana seguía despierta, esperándome.

—¿Tuviste una buena noche con Sakura? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí —le digo, no quiero revivir todo lo que sucedió esta noche—. ¿Qué sigues haciendo despierta?

Shiefa usualmente está en la cama a las nueve, y es medianoche, algo debe estar sucediendo.

Tomo asiento a su lado.

—Esperando a que llegaras a casa. —Sonríe, pero está llena de estrés.

—¿Qué pasa, Shiefa? —No me gusta cuando está así de críptica.

Toma un sorbo de su vino, se pone de pie, besa la cima de mi cabeza y me entrega un trozo de papel. Agarro la nota pero espero para abrirla, hasta que esté solo.

Es una nota escrita a mano, un mensaje que mamá tomó más temprano.

_Llamó la Preparatoria Chico Chater Junior High School y quiere ofrecerte un trabajo en su departamento de inglés. Necesitan escuchar tu respuesta tan rápido como sea posible._ _Suena como una muy buena oportunidad aunque es más lejos de lo que te hubiera gustado._

_Piénsalo. __Te quiero, hermano._

Doblé el papel y lo puse en el mostrador de la cocina. Me acababan de entregar mi trabajo soñado que me llevaría a ochocientos kilómetros de distancia de mi chica.

No había notado que Shiefa había regresado a la cocina. Tampoco había notado que tenía mirando fijamente, al mismo punto de la pared, por media hora.

Shiefa debió haber sentido mi corazón encogiéndose mientras se sentó a mi lado.

—Dijeron que podías enviarle tu respuesta con cualquier pregunta —me dice.

Asiento y forzó una sonrisa.

—Esta es la oportunidad por la que tanto has trabajado, Shaoran. Sé que tomarás la decisión correcta. —Se pone de pie y me abraza, tratando de darme apoyo—. Te veré en la mañana.

Sé que ella apoyará cualquier decisión que tome; siempre ha querido que escoja mi propio camino, pero todavía tengo la necesidad de hacerla sentir orgullosa. Una vez en mi habitación, me siento frente a mi laptop por casi una hora, antes de que pudiera responder la oferta.

Escribo: _Yo, Shaoran Li, aceptaré el puesto que me han ofrecido en Preparatoria Chico Charter Junior High School._

* * *

_OWWW!Casi hubo Lemmon! xDD maldita sea, Sakura (?)_

_En fin, ¡perdón la tardanza! pereza y demás... (?) espero que sin más, éste capítulo os haya gustado. ¡A mí sí! pronto publicaré el siguiente, intentaré que sea mañana mismo. ¿Qué tal, os gustó? hoy recibo las notas, si desaparezco ya saben la razón (?) eso y eso, eso. (?) ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! espero más, y cuando termine ésta historia, publicaré otra adaptación, ¡ME ENCANTÓ ESA HISTORIA! pero estoy debatiendome en cual es mejor (tengo dos opciones). Asi que... ¡espero reviews!_

_Chau chau!_


	5. Chapter 5

Aclaración: Ésta historia la pertenece a **Amy Lynn Steele **solo me eh limitado a adaptarlo, asi que no gano nada con ello, salvo entretener a la gente. Ésto lo hago sin fines de lucro :)

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco me pertenece, son obra de CLAMP.

**¡ALTO AHÍ, LECTOR!**

Los capítulo ya están corregidos y re subidos. ¡Si ven algún error más recuerden avisarme!

Ahora sí!, Disfruten del capítulo ~

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco: Sakura**

No pude dormir en toda la noche. Lo intenté, pero no conseguía estar cómoda.

¡Ah! y estaba muy caliente y mojada reproduciendo la escena de la playa una y otra vez. Shaoran y yo habíamos tenido la charla de sexo esta noche. No hubiera sido tan malo si no me hubiera lanzado sobre él, admitido mi inocencia y luego huido totalmente avergonzada. Mucho para considerarse madura. Él era tan increíble, todo lo que hacía me impulsaba a querer más de él. Pero tenía razón, valdría la pena esperar. Deben ser alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. Decido que dormir no está en la carta de esta noche, así que ando de puntillas hasta la cocina para hacerme un poco de té caliente. Para mi sorpresa, tía Trudy está sentada en la mesa leyendo el periódico.

Me mira cuando entro en el pequeño espacio desordenado.

—Tampoco puedo dormir —me dice.

Suspiro deseando hablar. Pero me temo que una vez que lo haga me derretiré en un mar de lágrimas. Eché agua caliente sobre una bolsa de té y observé cómo el líquido hacía que el contenido de la bolsita se filtrara. Poco a poco el agua cambió de color y la fragancia llenó el aire.

—De verdad lo amas, ¿verdad? —preguntó tía Trudy en voz alta.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero no me volví por miedo a que la confirmación hablada diera lugar a las lágrimas.

—Entonces el amor encontrará la manera cariño, confía en mí. —Por fin me volví a mirarla. La emoción en sus ojos me dijo que era real. Confié en sus palabras. Me lleve mi té a mi habitación para escribirle una carta a Shaoran. Ayer mi tía me había regalado un paquete de fotos que había tomado durante el verano, la mayoría de Shaoran y yo, o de ella conmigo. Las repasé hasta que encontré la que ella insistió en tomar mientras nos íbamos a nuestra primera cita. Ambos parecíamos entusiasmados y llenos de una cruda emoción. Encontré una que había tomado hacía uno o dos días y nuestras expresiones eran las mismas.

Nada había desaparecido en las últimas semanas que habíamos pasado juntos. Coloqué las fotos para poder echarles un vistazo mientras escribía.

_Querido Shaoran, me es imposible expresar con palabras todo lo que este verano ha significado para mí, lo que siempre va a significar para mí. Nunca pensé que algo como esto iba a pasar... sobre todo a mí. Mi mundo ha cambiado para siempre, para bien porque estás en él. Echaré de menos no verte todos los días, no importa la cara valiente que ponga. Sé que vamos a idear algo para vernos pronto. Espero con interés el intercambio de correos electrónicos para aprender más y más acerca de ti. Puede que sea más fácil abrirme con una pantalla de ordenador como barrera entre nosotros y aprenda a confiar mis sentimientos y mi corazón a alguien más. Aprenderé a ser paciente. Aprenderé a confiar. Aprenderé el significado del amor desde sus mismas raíces._

_Shaoran, sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero me conozco a mí misma y sé lo que siento por ti. Me siento llena y ligera, todo al mismo tiempo. Sé que te quiero y te confío mi corazón. Llévalo contigo a donde quiera que vayas, es tuyo._

_Todo el amor del mundo, Sak._

Leí y releí la carta. La doblé alrededor de una fotografía de nosotros en la playa, con el océano extendiéndose detrás de nosotros. Empaqué el resto de mis cosas y las llevé todas abajo. Podía oír a tía Trudy hablando en voz baja con alguien. Eché un vistazo al reloj de la pared. Con un sonoro tictac marcaba las cinco y media. Traté de hacer coincidir mi respiración con el constante tic-tac, que era más estable que el golpeteo de mi pecho. Llevé mi taza a la cocina y me sorprendió lo que encontré. ¡Shaoran sentado con mi tía!

Cesó la conversación y los dos se volvieron lentamente hacia mí. Shaoran sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a los ojos, era más una sonrisa triste.

—Lo encontré fuera —dijo finalmente tía Trudy cuando se dio cuenta de que ninguno de nosotros iba a hablar—, estaba sentado solo en la oscuridad como un miserable, así que tuve que dejarlo entrar.

—Hola —me dice Shaoran.

Tragué un nudo en la garganta que no sabía que estaba allí.

—Hola —repetí y me aclaré la garganta.

Tía Trudy se movió lentamente hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—Bueno, mejor voy a prepararme —dijo—. Salimos en una hora.

Así que nos quedamos solos. Ninguno de los dos habló o se movió durante un minuto entero. Me sonrojé pensando en cómo había actuado la noche anterior. Seducir, correr y seducir otra vez (no había sido mi momento más brillante). Todavía tenía la carta que le había escrito en la mano, así que sin pensarlo se la tendí. Shaoran se levantó y cruzó la habitación.

Haciendo caso omiso de mi brazo extendido, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó.

Empezó gentil y suave, pero eso cambió rápidamente. Antes de saber cómo había llegado hasta ahí, tenía la espalda presionada contra las puertas de la despensa. Shaoran estaba en todas partes. Sus manos, su boca, su aliento y yo quería más. Lo abracé y lo atraje más cerca, sin querer soltarlo. Profundicé el beso mientras deslizaba las manos por debajo de la parte de atrás de su camisa. Shaoran levantó la cabeza y sus ojos eran de un color ámbar, se veían tan hambrientos como yo misma me sentía.

La voz era ronca cuando me habló al oído.

—Te deseo.

Movió la boca sobre mi cuello siguiendo a través de la mandíbula. Las manos que habían estado en mis caderas sosteniéndome, ahora estaban sobre mis hombros y deslizándose suavemente por mi clavícula.

—¿Qué pasó con lo que dijiste anoche? —logré decir con palabras entrecortadas. Shaoran alcanzó mi boca con la suya y yo pasé los brazos alrededor de su cuello. _Lo tengo. Olvídate de esperar, me gusta este plan._

—¡Sakura, no olvides llamar a tu padre antes de irnos! —gritó tía Trudy desde arriba, aunque sonó como si estuviera en la habitación de al lado. Shaoran da un paso atrás cerrando los ojos y pasándose las manos por el cabello.

_Espera. No. No te detengas todavía._

—Lo siento Sakura—dice finalmente. Odio cuando alguien se disculpa y no sabes por qué. Sobre todo después de una sesión de besos profundos.

—No me estoy quejando —respondí con valentía—. Soy yo la que lo intentó, ya sabes, anoche en la playa.

Esto hizo reír a Shaoran, lo que es un buen signo teniendo en cuenta la tensión de tantas emociones. Caminó hacia el lado opuesto de la pequeña cocina y se quedó de espaldas a mí. Oh-ooh. Esto no puede ser bueno.

—No me estoy disculpando por eso.

Cruzó la habitación y tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Tomó la carta que había caído al suelo y se la metió en el bolsillo trasero. Agaché la cabeza mientras él continuaba.

—Anoche cuando llegué a casa tenía un mensaje de un trabajo.

—Eso es bueno —traté de sonar optimista, aunque su cara no me dio muchas esperanzas.

—Voy a estar enseñando en una escuela privada de Chico, a un par de horas de Sacramento. —Tomó aire—. Es más lejos de lo que me habría gustado pero he tenido que aceptarlo.

Acaricié su mejilla y lo besé en la boca.

—¿Es eso todo? —le pregunté ocultando la histeria en mi voz—. Porque sonaba como algo mucho más serio. —Shaoran sonrió y puse una mano en su mejilla—. Como tú has dicho, todo se arreglará de alguna forma. Confía en eso.

Y puse la otra mano sobre su corazón.

—Te amo Sakura—me dijo mientras me tomaba en sus brazos.

Diez segundos, o tal vez una hora más tarde, tía Trudy volvió a bajar, haciéndonos saber que era hora de irse.

Shaoran caminó hasta la estación de tren conmigo y tía Trudy. Intercambiamos las cartas que habíamos escrito. La mía era solo una simple envoltura, la suya era un enorme sobre lleno de cartas. Odio las despedidas. Trato de evitarlas desde que perdí a mi mamá. Murió hace casi diez años, cuando tenía cuarenta años. Fue repentino, una condición cardiaca desconocida. Me despedí de ella unos quince minutos antes de que la declarasen muerta. Murió en la cirugía, el daño al corazón era demasiado grande para repararse. Acababa de cumplir ocho años. Desde entonces, evito las despedidas. En el fondo tengo miedo de que el decir adiós a alguien sea una sentencia de muerte. Tía Trudy sabe cómo me siento acerca de esto así que no me sorprendió cuando le dijo en voz baja a Shaoran que no lo hiciera.

—Di algo así como "Nos vemos pronto" —le susurra mientras manipulo mi equipaje fingiendo no haber oído.

Ha llegado el momento de subir al tren. Es la última cosa que quiero hacer. Tía Trudy me jala a sus brazos antes de que se me ocurra otra cosa.

—Más pronto y más tiempo la próxima vez nena —me dice al oído.

La abrazo con fuerza.

—El próximo verano es todo tuyo tía Trudy. Te quiero. —La abrazo con más fuerza y la suelto. Da un paso atrás y Shaoran un paso adelante. Nos quedamos ahí parados sin hablar. Ninguno de los dos quiere hacer frente a esto.

Entonces pasa sin avisar: lloro.

Shaoran me encierra en su pecho.

—Hey cariño —susurra tratando de calmarme—. Vamos a estar juntos pronto y te llamaré esta noche, lo prometo.

No quiero dejarlo ir.

—Te quiero —murmuro para su camisa y agrego—: Nos vemos pronto.

Se ríe y me gustaría poder encerrar esa risa en un frasco y abrirlo para escucharla cuando esté sola.

—Nos vemos pronto —dice sobre mi mejilla y me besa.

En breve estoy sola en el tren, sosteniendo con las dos manos el sobre que contiene las cartas de Shaoran. Estoy esperando que el tren se aleje antes de rasgarlo y abrirlo.

Poco a poco abro el sobre. En el interior hay cinco cartas en una pequeña caja. Tengo las cartas en la mano izquierda y la caja en la derecha. Sacudo la caja y suena algo. Está etiquetada "Abrir la noche anterior al primer día de clases". Las otras están fechadas y una tiene la fecha de hoy. La abro.

_Querida Sakura:_

_Mi corazón se está rompiendo sin tenerte al alcance de la mano. No sabía que pudiese sentirme así tan rápido. Lo que tenemos es real, asentado en piedra. No hay distancia que nos separe. Vamos a estar juntos pronto, pero no suficientemente pronto. Por favor, no dejes que crezcan las semillas de la duda sobre nosotros._

_"No hay cerca de piedra capaz de limitar el amor, lo que el amor puede hacer, aquello que el amor se atreve a intentar". (Romeo y Julieta, Acto 2, Escena 2)_

_Podemos superar cualquier cosa que la vida nos lance. Me has cambiado para siempre y le has dado vida a mi corazón. Nunca olvidaremos el tiempo de enamorarnos en la playa, bajo el sol del verano._

_Hasta que pueda abrazarte otra vez,_

_Shaoran Li._

Sostuve la nota cuidadosamente escrita en mi pecho y las lágrimas cayeron manchado mis mejillas. Está claro que los dos estábamos en la misma sintonía con nuestros sentimientos. Solo deseaba, egoístamente, que no tuviera que irse tan lejos a trabajar. Sé que he puesto una fachada de chica fuerte y valiente, pero vamos.

Dijo que eran más de quinientos kilómetros de distancia. La próxima vez que pueda verlo será en Acción de Gracias. Para entonces voy a tener dieciocho años, lo cual es bueno, pero todavía está muy lejano. Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y cierro los ojos, recordando cada detalle de la cara de Shaoran.

—Señora —alguien me estaba zarandeando.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré en mi parada. Recogí las cosas y me bajé del tren. Pude ver a mi papá saludándome, no es difícil de encontrar. Mi padre, Fujitaka, mide un metro noventa y ocho centímetros de puro músculo. Es el capitán del departamento de bomberos del condado y pasa más tiempo fuera de casa del que nos gustaría a ambos. A pesar de las largas horas de ausencia, mi padre siempre ha estado ahí para mí y se esfuerza por ocultar el dolor que lo atormenta. El amor por alguien a quien nunca volverá a ver. Papá me alcanza rápidamente y en un instante mis pies ya no tocan el suelo por el abrazo.

—Mi Sak-Ups —dijo llamándome por mi apodo—. Te he echado mucho de menos.

—Yo también papá.

Cargó mis maletas y nos dirigimos a casa.

Shaoran me llamó esa noche por primera vez, como prometió.

Nos enviábamos un correo electrónico dos veces al día. Le conté más acerca de mis padres y él me habló de su familia. Era difícil hablarle de mi mamá, de cómo la perdí tan temprano y de mi miedo a olvidarla. Shaoran me escuchó y se abrió un poco más confiándome que su familia es rica, por lo que ha mantenido a la gente a distancia. Hasta que llegué yo. Ahora está en el norte de California, y la escuela iniciará dentro de dos días para ambos. Shaoran me dijo que me llamaría después de la escuela, tenía muchas lecciones que preparar. Este sería el tiempo más largo sin comunicarnos desde que nos habíamos conocido. Él me dijo que abriera la pequeña caja que estaba junto con las cartas. No perdí el tiempo. Dentro había una pulsera hecha con cuerda de piel y pequeñas llaves entremetidas. Cada llave era distinta, como si cada una abriera algo diferente. Me la puse de inmediato. Sonaba como si tuviera un pequeño carillón de viento en la muñeca. El sonido era precioso. Le envié un correo electrónico a Shaoran sabiendo que no se conectaría y le dije lo mucho que lo amaba. Le pregunté si había una historia detrás del colgante pues parecía una herencia. Tal vez una reliquia familiar. Lo que significaría un tipo diferente de seriedad en nuestra relación. Lo que también implicaba la necesidad de cuestionar a mi mejor amiga y saber su opinión sobre lo que podría significar todo esto.

_¿La clave de su corazón? —T_

_Pero hay muchas. —S_

_¿No había ninguna nota? —T_

_No. Le he enviado un correo electrónico para tener respuestas. —S_

No recibí una respuesta en mi correo hasta la mañana de mi primer día de escuela. Realmente me hubiera gustado haber pasado menos tiempo con mi cabello esta mañana, así podría haberlo leído. En lugar de eso imprimí la respuesta y la guardé en la mochila para leerla al salir de la escuela. Había llamado a Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga que era de San Diego y le había contado todo acerca de Shaoran. Al principio tenía mis dudas, pero cuando le hablé de mi chico surfista, se convirtió en el mayor apoyo. Tomoyo y yo habíamos sido amigas desde la escuela primaria y es como una hermana para mí. Estaba afuera esperándome para que pudiéramos ir juntas a la escuela en nuestro primer día como seniors. Su música estaba tan alta que podía oírla a través de las ventanas. Tomoyo estaba bailando y riendo en el coche.

—¡Seniors! —gritó mientras abría la puerta. Me eché a reír y me subí.

Inmediatamente me agarró la muñeca para examinar el brazalete.

—Esto es súper retro y muy lindo —los ojos amatista de Tomoyo brillaban—. Significa algo, absolutamente.

Me abroché el cinturón de seguridad y ella pisó el acelerador. Nos dirigimos hacia la Preparatoria Chino Charter para empezar nuestro último año.  
Las dos estábamos inquietas y excitadas mientras caminábamos hacia el campus y no éramos las únicas. La clase entera estaba con los nervios de punta ante nuestro último año de educación obligatoria. Yo estaba ansiosa, quería que pasara el día para volver a casa, sabía que Shaoran me llamaría. En cada clase intenté leer el correo de Shaoran, pero rápidamente fui bombardeada por el trabajo de las clases. En el almuerzo escuché el rumor de que nuestro críptico y anciano profesor de inglés, el Sr. Snyder, se había retirado y que el nuevo maestro era alucinante. No podría importarme menos, excepto que yo estaba en la clase senior y el tutor era el profesor de inglés que trabajaría junto con este nuevo maestro. Inglés era mi última clase del día, séptima hora, así que supongo que a esa hora me enteraría de qué iba todo el alboroto. Fui a la sexta clase, determinada a leer el correo que no había podido leer desde las siete a.m. Por suerte tenía a la Sra. Sinclair en el sexto período, química, ella quería que habláramos con nuestros compañeros de laboratorio acerca de cómo había sido nuestro verano. Tomoyo es mi compañera, es la única clase que tenemos juntas y me dijo que leyera el correo y luego le informara.

Por fin saqué las palabras de Shaoran impresas. No era muy largo. Lo leí una y otra vez.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Tomoyo me miró.

—¿Estás bien? —Me tocó el brazo, luego la cara. Un sudor frío cubrió mi cuerpo y se me retorció el estómago, pensé que iba a vomitar. Me levanté de un salto y corrí sin pensar hacia el baño de chicas. Podía oír a Tomoyo gritando detrás de mí pero no podía parar. Me encerré en un cubículo y me apoyé en la puerta con la carta de Shaoran colgando en la mano. El corazón me latía en el pecho y temblaba.

No estuve mucho más tiempo sola.

—¡Sakura! —dijo Tomoyo dando un golpecito en la puerta del cubículo—, déjame entrar.

Con dedos temblorosos le abrí la puerta. Llevaba nuestras mochilas y tenía una expresión de preocupación.

—¿Esto es por el correo? —Sus cejas oscuras se juntaron con preocupación.

—Shaoran—logré decir mientras le entregaba el papel. Debería guardarme esto para mí misma pero sabía que si había alguien con quien confesarme era Tomoyo. Podía confiar en ella e iba a necesitar a un amigo que entendiese y fuera un apoyo. Tomoyo la tomó, arqueó las cejas con sorpresa y luego escaneó las frases varias veces. Me miró otra vez y entonces me abrazó.

—Va a estar bien —dijo con voz temblorosa. Sé que está siendo amable. No va a estar bien.

El correo decía lo siguiente:

_Sak. Hubo una confusión. Voy a dar clases en la Preparatoria Chino Charter, no en Chico. Voy a ser profesor en tu escuela. Tenemos que hablar... no sé cómo, o si... No sé qué hacer. Shaoran._

* * *

_Bueno, seré breve porque me retrasé en actualizar... ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! lo siento si se me escapó alguna falta gramática o nombre ; u ; de todas formas, éste capítulo ya es el quinto y como que son... 15 ! bueno, ahora sí. Espero más reviews, ¡mañana actualizaré otra vez! y espero que os haya gustado éste cap tan... adadafsafsasd (?)_

_¡Un abrazo! ¡chau, chau!_


	6. Chapter 6

Aclaración: Ésta historia la pertenece a **Amy Lynn Steele **solo me eh limitado a adaptarlo, asi que no gano nada con ello, salvo entretener a la gente. Ésto lo hago sin fines de lucro :)

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco me pertenece, son obra de CLAMP.

Disfruten del capítulo ~

* * *

**Capítulo Seis: Shaoran**

Cada clase que pasa me lleva más cerca de lo inevitable. Fui a la Preparatoria Chico solo para enterarme que hubo una gran confusión. Se suponía que tenía que decir "Ve a la Preparatoria Chino". Chino, donde vive Sakura. La escuela a la que asiste. Y no es simplemente dar clase ahí (cuando recibí mis hojas de asistencia, encontré que ella estaba en mi última clase del día y también era tutora de inglés sénior). No solo voy a ser su profesor y la tendré en clase durante una hora, sino que también seré requerido para verla tres veces por semana cuando ella enseñe en mi clase.

Mi primer pensamiento fue, ¿cómo demonios pasó esto? La respuesta estaba en Chico. Había un espacio libre en el departamento de historia pero la vacante de inglés estaba en Chino. Las notificaciones telefónicas se cruzaron y las llamadas fueron a los candidatos equivocados. Bryan Smith fue a Chino para encontrarse en la misma situación. Una vez que me dijeron dónde se suponía que tenía que estar en realidad, recé para que lo hubiera oído mal. De ninguna forma puedo dar clases en el colegio de Sakura, pero acepté y tengo que vivir con mi elección hasta que pueda encontrar algo nuevo. Solo tuve tiempo para enviarle un correo rápido y luego subir al avión. Ahora me enfrentaré a la tortura de verla entrando en clase. Joder, mi clase. La parte más dura es mi deseo enorme de verla combinado con un absoluto terror. Espero que pueda mantener la cabeza y superar la última clase del día, la clase de Sakura.

La campana suena y los chicos comienzan a llegar. Ni siquiera quiero ver su cara cuando entre, no sé si recibió el correo que le envié. Tenía nuestra foto del verano (nuestra última noche juntos) que me dio en su carta en mi escritorio. Pero ahora está escondida y a salvo en mi cajón superior. Me siento en el borde de la mesa y reviso los planes que tengo para la primera semana. Había decidido que los estudiantes leyeran _Drácula_ ya que era lo que Sak estaba leyendo y uno de mis favoritos. Sería un buen punto de partida.

Hay murmullos por toda la clase. El entrenador de baloncesto me dijo en el almuerzo que todos los chicos de su clase estaban hablando sobre el joven chico nuevo. Como si necesitara algo más para ponerme nervioso. Hay un eco de risas y miro hacia arriba.

Sakura está de pie en la entrada, sin mirar arriba y reacia a moverse. Hay dos asientos vacíos en la clase, primera y última fila. La campana suena y se supone que los estudiantes tienen que estar sentados. Sak todavía está de pie afuera, se ve como si fuera a vomitar. Estoy confundido. No quiero nada más que jalarla cerca y decirle lo mucho que la quiero. Pero no puedo. Ni siquiera se supone que tenga que saber quién es. Simplemente estoy mirándola sin tener ni idea de qué decir.

Un chico en la parte posterior de la clase se levanta y va hacia ella. Pone un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y le susurra al oído. Quiero arrancarle la cabeza. Sakura asiente, todavía mirando al suelo. El chico (que va a suspender mi clase de inglés) sigue hablando y Sak sonríe débilmente. Finalmente es capaz de convencerla de entrar a la clase y me siento aliviado. Me doy cuenta de que hay veinte pares de ojos mirándome ahora. Me vuelvo hacia ellos y sonrío.

—Bienvenidos a inglés del último curso —me las arreglo para decir—. Soy el señor Li.

Entonces paso lista. Yue Tsukishiro es el chico que está sentado junto a Sakura. Reparto la lista de asientos y todo el mundo rellena su nombre. La miro y por un momento solo me fijo en la letra de Sakura. Escribió a mano las cartas que me dio hace una semana, pero ahora su letra parece dura y tensa, como si la mano hubiera estado temblando mientras la escribió.

—Bien —dejo el papel—. Vamos a empezar este año con _Drácula_.

Me lanzo a la lección que he planeado. Todo lo que necesito es concentrarme en las palabras de Bram Stoker. Hago un resumen de lo que espero de ellos y bla, bla, bla, hasta que suena la campana.

Todos los estudiantes se levantan, excepto dos: Sakura y Yue.

Lo veo inclinarse cerca y tomar su mano, diciéndole algo. Sakura responde en un susurro. Yue se levanta y se va. Sakura y yo estamos solos. Camino a la puerta cerrada y la dejo abierta, solo ligeramente. Ella no se mueve en absoluto, incluso cuando yo me muevo y me siento en la mesa junto a ella.

—No lo sabía —digo finalmente. Ella asiente. Esto me está matando. Me muevo y me arrodillo junto a ella. Puedo ver que está llevando la pulsera de llaves que le regalé. Era de mi abuela. Siempre perdía las cosas, así que mi abuelo se la hizo. La última llave que puso fue la de una nueva casa que le construyó. La llave, decía él, que empezaría su futuro. Por eso se la di a ella. Veo a Sakura como mi futuro.

Me mandó un correo preguntándome por ello, pero fui notificado de la confusión de escuelas y no respondí. Quiero asegurarle lo mucho que significa para mí, pero ahora estoy atado por las reglas.

—Se supone que debemos estar planeando nuestro enfoque para la tutoría de este año —dice y puedo ver que está conteniendo las lágrimas mientras saca un cuaderno con espiral. Se aclara la garganta e inspira con fuerza, todavía no me ha mirado—. Al comienzo del año es cuando obtendremos el máximo interés y… —sus manos están temblando. Pongo una mano sobre las suyas y parece relajarse.

—Por favor mírame Sak—susurro—. Todavía soy yo.

Quiero ver sus grandes ojos verdes y decirle que todo va a estar bien.

—Eres el señor Li—dice mientras la voz queda atrapada en su garganta—. Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, tu alumna. —Las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas sonrosadas y el corazón se me está rompiendo.

—Sak—digo acercándome—. Sé que esto complica las cosas, pero… —¿Qué podía decir? Mientras que esté aquí como profesor de Sakura no podemos estar juntos.

Finalmente me mira. Sus ojos están apagados, pero brillando con lágrimas. Sus increíbles labios hacen un mohín, el de abajo está temblando. No puedo evitar tocarlo. Los labios de Sakura se abren y las lágrimas siguen brotando. Ahueco su cara en mi mano, sus ojos se cierran y se inclina.

—Tengo que irme —murmura pero no se mueve. Traba su mirada con la mía una vez más y me sumerjo en ella. Me inclino y presiono mis labios sobre los suyos. Después de un breve momento se aparta hacia atrás, mete todas sus cosas en la mochila y huye de la clase. Me siento en el suelo, solo y confundido.

Por el momento estoy viviendo en un hotel. Me desplomo en la silla mal tapizada y enciendo mi laptop. Me quedé en la clase casi tres horas, reacio a irme en caso de que Sakura volviera, pero nunca lo hizo. Abro mi correo. Tengo uno de Sakura. Mi corazón late una o dos veces más de lo necesario mientras lo abro.

_Querido Shaoran,_

_Abrí tu carta y decía que te mandara un correo sobre cómo había ido el primer día de mi último año. Ha sido horrible. He descubierto que el chico que quiero es inalcanzable. No ayuda que cada chica de mi escuela esté enamorada del nuevo profesor de inglés y no paren de hablar de él. Me recuerda a ese chico que conocí en la playa este verano. Estoy enamorada de ese chico. Lo más horrible es que parece que mi corazón está literalmente rompiéndose en el pecho y me cuesta respirar. Es aún más atroz el dolor de estar enamorada y saber que se ha terminado. Sé que tiene que terminar pero, desesperada, quiero aferrarme a la negación y encontrar alguna manera de que funcione. No quiero dejarle ir, pero acaba de conseguir el trabajo de sus sueños y sé qué va a elegir. Tendré que resignarme a suponer que fue un enamoramiento de verano y encontraré la manera de seguir adelante._  
_Espero que tu primer día haya sido mejor. No espero una respuesta. No tengo expectativas._

_Sakura._

Auch. Miro la fecha y la hora, acababa de enviarlo hace una media hora. Tengo que hablar con ella, explicarle que no tenía ni idea. Mis manos están atadas. No es solo perder mi trabajo, sino pena de cárcel, ella es mi alumna menor de edad.

Pero la quiero; eso no ha cambiado y necesita escucharlo. Envié el correo que había escrito como respuesta a la pulsera de cuentas de llaves. La que había planeado enviar mientras estaba a ochocientos kilómetros de distancia. Hago que la decisión de la ruptura la tome ella. Todavía soy ese chico de la playa y ella merece más que un correo intentando explicarme.

Estoy en la carretera en cuestión de segundos y tecleo su dirección en mi GPS en el coche de alquiler. Solo vive a dieciséis kilómetros de donde me estoy quedando. Que conveniente.

Me detengo en frente de su casa y está a oscuras; no hay luces encendidas excepto por una habitación arriba. Me siento y observo, esperando que pase algo. Supongo que ese algo que tiene que pasar soy yo. Sé que el señor Kinomoto trabaja muchas horas y normalmente no está en casa hasta después de las diez u once la mayoría de los días y solo son las seis. De alguna manera estoy en la puerta principal, llamando antes de saber lo que estoy haciendo. Llamo y luego llamo otra vez, con repentina urgencia.

—¡Ya voy! —oigo gritar a Sakura desde detrás de la puerta. La abre y luego se congela—. No puedes estar aquí —dice cerrando rápidamente la puerta a medias. Tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados y está apretando un pañuelo en el puño.

—Yo soy ese chico de la playa —casi grito. Sus tristes ojos de ciervo se amplían. Bajando la voz continúo—: Mi amor por ti no ha cambiado, pero necesitamos hablar. No voy a dejar que simplemente huyas de esto.

Sakura asiente lentamente y mira hacia la calle, abre la puerta para dejarme entrar. Puedo sentir la tensión en el aire y todo lo que puedo pensar es en nuestra última noche en la playa, juntos, llenos de una tensión completamente diferente. Nos quedamos ahí, a tres metros de distancia, sin ni siquiera mirarnos el uno al otro. Sak me da la espalda y da un paso alejándose de la entrada donde todavía estoy de pie.

—Así que supongo que has venido aquí para decir "Siempre te querré, pero se ha terminado" o algo así —su voz suena baja y derrotada. Doy un paso más cerca y toco su brazo.

—No —digo lentamente y Sak se vuelve para mirarme—. He venido aquí para decirte que te quiero.

Su aliento está atrapado en la garganta. Me siento abrumado por la emoción que brilla en la mirada cruda de sus ojos.

—Te quiero, Sakura Kinomoto. Siempre —digo tomándola en mis brazos, llenando mis pulmones con aire. No había sido capaz de respirar sin ella—. Te quiero.

Lo digo una última vez antes de besarla y puedo ver que se está conteniendo.

—Soy yo Sak, Shaoran—sigo hablando y besando su oreja, dejando que mis dientes lo rocen. La siento temblar contra mí.

—Shaoran—susurra, cediendo por fin y oírla decir mi nombre me parece el sonido más dulce en la tierra. Asiento y sus manos me envuelven tirándome hacia ella. Sé que debería estar aquí para decirle que se ha terminado, pero no lo he hecho. No creo que alguna vez se termine para ninguno de nosotros. Así que en lugar de eso hacemos como si fuera el último día del planeta. Todo el deseo y la necesidad, al estar separados, han cobrado su precio y no podemos controlarlo. Volvimos a respirar una hora después y no sé cómo estamos en su habitación. Doy vueltas y ella también.

—¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí? —pregunto. Sakura se ríe. Reconozco esa risa, la que estallaba antes de que me convirtiera en el _Sr. Li._

—No puedo asegurártelo, pero estoy suponiendo que me has arrastrado parte del camino —dice recorriendo con las manos mi cabello. Durante la siguiente hora solo fuimos Shao y Sak, los que se enamoraron en el verano. Nos besamos y nos reímos, sin pensar en los problemas que tendríamos que enfrentar. Nuestros estómagos nos recuerdan cosas simples como la necesidad de comer. Decidimos ir a la cocina y me hace macarrones con queso. Estoy sorprendido de ver que son casi las nueve.

—¿Cuándo viene tu padre a casa? —tengo que preguntar finalmente.

Mira hacia el reloj.

—Está en un turno de veinticuatro horas, así que tal vez como a las ocho a.m.

El padre de Sakura es bombero y tiene horarios locos. Es el capitán, así que sus horas están un poco más estructuradas pero siempre está dispuesto a ir más allá de las obligaciones si es por un bien mayor. Al principio solo pienso que eso nos da horas y horas a solas, pero se nos vino encima la realidad de mi visita.

—Sak—empiezo. Ella niega con la cabeza.

—No estoy lista para terminar con esto todavía. —Se levanta y atraviesa la habitación cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Me levanto y la sigo, sujetándola por detrás.

—No ha terminado —le aseguro. Se vuelve y me mira—. Solo espera hasta que averigüemos qué podemos hacer.

—Eres mi profesor. Te van a despedir —lo dice tan directo y frío—. O te meterán en la cárcel.

Asiento, sin querer aceptar eso.

—Lo sé.

—Así que —dice Sakura finalmente—, hemos terminado. —Y puedo sentir las lágrimas quemando en mis ojos

—En el entendido de que no voy a ver a nadie más hasta que mi novia se gradúe en mayo. —Beso su cabello. Sakura deja escapar una risa brusca y la sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos. Nos besamos una vez más. Es tan suave y dulce.

—No estoy esperando que hagas eso —dice mientras caminamos hacia la puerta. Me vuelvo para hacer contacto visual directo con ella.

—No creo que entiendas lo mucho que realmente te quiero. —Ese rubor que me encanta toca sus mejillas—. Tú eres la mujer que quiero y no voy a salir con otras personas hasta ese día especial de mayo. —Me siento enfermo del estómago diciendo esto, sabiendo lo mucho que me va a doler estar lejos de ella—. Entiendo que este es tu último año y tendrás eventos y bailes, así que. . . —Ni siquiera quiero terminar mis pensamientos. Sakura asiente solemnemente pero no responde.

—Bien. —Sonríe, pero todavía no llega a sus tristes ojos. Levanto su barbilla y puedo verlo (la separación). Sakura se está alejando. Estoy fuera. ¿Pero qué más podemos hacer?

* * *

_WWAA! esto no puede terminar! y no lo hará... (?) bien, seguramente subiré en un rato el siguiente cap. Es que me mato a mi misma también dejandolo en este punto tan triste ; u ; _

_¡Gracias por los reviews! sois unos encantos! y ehm... ¡Siento los errores de gramática! y no tengo mucho que decir... ¿reviews?_


	7. Chapter 7

Aclaración: Ésta historia la pertenece a **Amy Lynn Steele **solo me eh limitado a adaptarlo, asi que no gano nada con ello, salvo entretener a la gente. Ésto lo hago sin fines de lucro :)

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco me pertenece, son obra de CLAMP.

* * *

**Capítulo Siete: Sakura**

Nunca quise ser la fuerte, pero pude ver en sus hermosos ojos ámbar esa noche de septiembre, que tenía que serlo. Decir adiós, sin importar cuán temporal fuera, fue una de las cosas más difíciles que tuve que hacer. Pensé que mientras pasaran las semanas el dolor remitiría, pero solo se hizo más grande. Cada día se volvió un desafío si podría superarlo o no. Perdí el apetito por la vida también. Nada pareció importar. Incluso parecía que no podía verme inmersa en la seguridad de mis libros.

La tutoría durante la semana fue una agonía, estar cerca de Shaoran pero tener que mantener la distancia. Toda evidencia del verano se borró de su apariencia. Había desaparecido el chico surfista despreocupado de cabello lacio de aquellos días. Ahora un hombre con el peso de Atlas sobre sus hombros se para en frente de mi clase cada día. Su cabello más oscuro, el bronceado de piel aclarándose. Se parece a Shaoran pero no es la misma persona. Mi pecho dolía por verse alejado de él, y no sé cuánto tiempo más puedo justificar mi depresión.

Estar en una escuela privada significa que hay menos estudiantes, así que todos conocen los asuntos de todos, incluyendo las cosas de los maestros. Somos adolescentes, y cotilleamos, es lo que hacemos. Hace como una semana fue cuando lo escuché por primera vez. El Sr. Li y la Sra. Mizuki están saliendo. Dos días después, se rumoreaba que estaban comprometidos. Hablando de un golpe al corazón.

La Sra. Mizuki, Mizuki Kaho. No es sólo cualquier profesora, es la diosa de E.F. de nuestra escuela. No estoy exagerando, Zeus pudo haber sido su padre. Es alta y delgada con un todo… apretado muscular. Su largo cabello castaño siempre está perfecto para coincidir con el perfecto bronceado que tiene todo el año.

Es unos años mayor que Shaoran, pero a él parece no importarle. Lo sé porque soy una acosadora. Lo esperé junto al estacionamiento de la escuela y los observé irse a almorzar juntos. Estaban riendo, y él abrió la puerta de su coche para ella, y ella le tocó el brazo y le guiñó el ojo. ¡Le guiñó el ojo! Es una vagabunda. La Sra. Vagabunda, y la tengo en el cuarto período justo antes del almuerzo.

Ya está bien de "No voy a ver a nadie hasta mayo". Blah-blah, mierda, mierda.

Han pasado casi tres meses, o sesenta y ocho días, desde la última vez que hemos estado juntos. Debería haber saboreado cada segundo de ese último día que tuvimos, pero no había comprendido que era nuestro último día, nuestro beso. Si lo hubiera sabido, podría no haberlo dejado irse. Es la primera semana de diciembre, y casi no hemos tenido contacto. Tres semanas hasta las vacaciones de invierno y puedo deprimirme todo lo que quiera.

Shaoran… el Sr. Li ha sido extremadamente cuidadoso. Apenas me llama en clases, nunca hace contacto visual por más de un segundo, y durante las tutorías, mantiene la puerta abierta y se sienta en el lado opuesto de la clase. Yo, por otra parte, he estado en el borde de lo deprimida y obsesiva. Reproduzco cada segundo que pasamos juntos. Ahora tengo la alegría de analizar a la Sra. Mizuki y compararme con ella, y nunca la supero cuando lo hago. Creo que no dormí o comí durante el primer mes de escuela. Él se ve bien, más que bien. Su cabello es más oscuro y un poco más largo, e incluso tiene la desfachatez de rebotar cuando camina. Suspiro y me doy cuenta que Tomoyo está observándome. Estamos en química, y tengo una hora con el Sr. Caliente, como algunas de las chicas han empezado a llamarlo, en unos veinte minutos.

—Han pasado meses, Sak—susurra ella casi con urgencia. Asiento—. Quiero decir que terminó contigo duro y actúa como si ni siquiera existieras. —Toca mi mano suavemente—. Odio ser la que lo diga, pero necesitas seguir adelante. —Retiro mi mano de la de ella como si quemara.

—No quiero seguir adelante —murmuro con enojo.

—Lo sé —dice y toma mi mano, ignorándome. Escuchamos el resto de la charla y luego tenemos hora de laboratorio. Tomoyo decide que necesito embellecerme un poco y pone algo de rubor en mis mejillas hundidas y brillo en mis labios antes de inglés. Cuando el timbre suena, me sorprende encontrar a Yue esperando afuera de la puerta. Tomoyo sonríe y se encoge de hombros a la vez que se marcha.

Esa astuta pedazo de… sigue adelante… Yue. Vaya amiga es.

—Hola, Sak—dice Yue, tomando mi mochila de mi hombro para llevarlo como solía cuando era mi novio—. Pensé que caminaríamos a clase juntos.

—Bien —digo, sintiéndome desnuda sin mi mochila para esconderme detrás.

Yue es un chico lindo. Salimos hasta el final del año pasado; sólo pensamos que era mejor romper y disfrutar de nuestros veranos. Fue mutuo, pero ahora estoy pensando que fue mi idea más que la suya. Volver a la escuela lo había puesto sentimental o algo así. Yue había sido persistente en mantener el contacto este verano, diciéndome que me extrañaba, pero he sido un fantasma los últimos meses. Sin embargo, él ha seguido diciéndome que echa de menos el "nosotros" y ha estado intentando invitarme a salir.

—Entonces —dice cuando llegamos al pasillo casi vacío—, el baile formal de invierno es en tres semanas, y escuché que no tienes pareja. —Dejé de caminar y lo miré.

Es un buen chico, lindo también. ¿Pero no puede ver que estoy quebrada? He conocido a Yue desde la escuela primeria, y siempre ha sido mi amigo. Estuve allí cuando entró al equipo universitario junior en nuestro primer año y fui a cada uno de sus partidos. Él era el deportista popular, y yo era la nerd. Él era buscado por todas las chicas de la escuela y no podía mentirme a mí misma… pude ver su atractivo. Yue es de altura media, pero cargado de músculos. Su cabello es del color plata, y sus ojos son de un color azul hielo y pálido, el que no puedes evitar perderte.

El año pasado nos miramos y decidimos darle a la cita un intento. Fue extraño al principio, en especial la primera vez que nos besamos, pero también me sentí segura y querida. Fue extraño caminar de la mano mientras llevaba mi mochila a clase, con todos observando. Me pregunté en secreto si nos casaríamos alguna vez y le contaríamos a nuestros hijos cómo nos conocimos en el arenero, amigos de toda la vida. Al final, me di cuenta que él siempre sería mi amigo, y él había adquirido una nueva perspectiva de lo que vio en mí. Me dijo la noche que rompimos que soy el amor de su vida.

—No voy a ir —le digo sin emoción. Toma mi mano en la suya y seguimos caminando. Quiero alejar mi mano, pero se siente tan caliente y quiero sentir esa querida sensación. Inmediatamente, las personas se voltean para vernos. Estoy segura de que se rumoreará que estamos de nuevo juntos en el primer período de mañana. Justo antes de entrar a nuestra clase de inglés junto, me gira hacia él.

—Por favor, piensa en ello —dice, ojos hielo rogando—. Te estoy pidiendo que por favor vayas a nuestro baile de invierno de segundo año, Sak. Incluso si es sólo como amigos. —Yue se inclina y roza ligeramente sus labios en mi mejilla, luego entra a clase. Puedo sentir ojos puestos en mí, dos de ellos ámbar y ardiendo ferozmente, cuando tomo mi asiento. La clase entera vio y escuchó todo entre Yue y yo, y sé que mi cara tiene que ser del color de un tomate.

Fantástico.

Yue pone mi mochila en mi escritorio, y lentamente alzo la vista. Shaoran parece molesto y me da una mirada que le da escalofríos a mi corazón. Me dijo que vaya a los eventos escolares. Él es quien ni siquiera quiere hablarme. ¿Cómo puede estar enojado conmigo?

El timbre suena, y me siento en mi silla dura de plástico.

—No saquen sus cosas —dice el Sr. Li—. Pasaremos este período en la biblioteca para que puedan hacer algunas investigaciones para su ensayo que vence antes de las vacaciones de invierno. —La clase está emocionada, y Yue se pone de pie para llevar mi mochila otra vez.

—La tengo, Yue, pero gracias. —Recojo mi mochila, y soy la primera en llegar a la biblioteca. Escojo un asiento donde puedo estar sola, aunque es obvio que Yue quiere sentarse conmigo. Saco mis cuadernos y empiezo a trabajar en mi ensayo. Casi está terminado… bueno, está completamente terminado. Pero quiero parecer sumergida en él. A cada uno nos fue asignado un poema de Edna St. Vinvent Millay; el mío era "Sé que soy nada más que el verano para tu corazón". Es intenso y muy adecuado. Empieza: "Sé que soy nada más que el verano para tu corazón y no las cuatro estaciones del año." Se podría decir que me impactó cuando lo leí.

Después de veinte minutos de releer mi ensayo terminado, deambulo por la sección de referencias sólo para moverme. Nadie está en esta parte de la biblioteca, y tomo ventaja del silencio. Me recuesto contra la librería y cierro los ojos. Me siento a punto de llorar y hablar consigo misma me mantiene tranquila. No me gusta mucho. Shaoran es en todo lo que puedo pensar. Seguro, Yue está siendo dulce y debo estar disfrutando de mi último año en la preparatoria. Pero me siento atrapada en mi corazón y atascada en mi cerebro. Golpeo mi cabeza contra los lomos de los libros y suelto un suspiro.

—¿Está bien allí atrás, Srta. Kinomoto? —Abro mis ojos de golpe para encontrar a Shaoran parado junto a mí. Está sujetando un portapapeles en una mano y un libro en la otra. Cierro los ojos y tomo tanto aire como mis pulmones aguanten. No lloraré.

—Sí, Sr. Li—respondo. Mira en torno suyo, y es obvio que estamos solos.

—¿Estás saliendo con Yue Tsukishiro? —pregunta, acercándose. Puedo oler su loción, así que inhalo tanto como mis pulmones pueden contener, inhalándolo. Está usando una camisa blanca fuera del pantalón, con un chaleco marrón por encima; que va perfecto con la chaqueta marrón de pana y los pantalones vaquero oscuro, está logrando completamente el look de "sexy joven maestro".

—No estoy saliendo con nadie, Sr. Li. —Trago saliva—. Mi novio me botó, y estoy muy afligida para superarlo —digo tranquilamente—. Escuché que está saliendo con la Srta. Mizuki, que quizás incluso haya una boda en junio. —Ooops. No esperaba que todo eso se me escapara.

Cooper toma una fuerte inhalación como si lo hubiera herido. Normalmente no sería tan atrevida, pero me siento más valiente en un lugar público rodeada de todos estos libros. Finalmente alzo la mirada y veo el dolor de mis palabras en sus ojos. Quiero decirle que no sé hacer esto o preguntarle lo que debería decir. Le ruego con mis ojos. Enséñame, Coop… enséñame cómo no amarte más.

—Quizás tu novio está igual de afligido —dice más cerca de mi cara—. Apuesto a que todavía está enamorado de ti y apenas resistiendo cada día sin escuchar tu voz o sentir tu toque. —Sus palabras salen tan rápidas que apenas puedo entenderlo—. Y estás mal informada si piensas que estoy saliendo con Kaho Mizuki. Mi novia está ocupada con la escuela en este momento pero había esperado que me esperara cuando salga en mayo. —Noto su mano sujetando la librería por apoyo. Sin mi permiso, la alcanzo y la toco. Los ojos de Shaoran están cerrados, y no se mueve.

—Me gustaría que fuera cierto —susurro, y antes de saberlo, su rostro está frente a mí. _¿Va a besarme? ¿Quizás a gritarme?_

—Sigo enamorado de ti, Sak—vocaliza las palabras, luego se va. Me quedo allí, sorprendida por un momento hasta que puedo respirar correctamente. Tener los labios de Shaoran tan cerca de los míos me ha dejado mareada y con el corazón latiendo. De regreso en mi mesa, el mundo parece ajeno a mi experiencia devastadora. Yue se desliza en la silla frente a mí.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta—. Parece como si te fueras a enfermar.

—Creo que ya lo estoy.

Tomoyo me lleva a casa de la escuela, Yue siguiéndome en mi coche, y pasó el resto de la semana en cama. Mi estómago duele tanto que me doblo por el dolor; luego mi espalda duele y soy incapaz de ponerme cómoda. Nunca he faltado tanto a la escuela, nunca. Mi papá está tremendamente preocupado, pero sé con qué es que estoy enferma. Desamor. No puedo evitar preguntarme si tuvo algo que ver con lo que Shaoran me dijo en la desierta sección de referencias. Mis esperanzas se elevan, luego bajan. Suben, luego vuelven a bajar. Un corazón destrozado puede tomar tanto.

El viernes, Yue viene luego de la escuela, trayéndome toda la tarea. Están todas separadas en sobres grandes y sellados para evitar la necesidad de hacer trampa. Noté que el sobre de inglés era el más grueso. Yue y yo nos sentamos en el sofá mientras me pone al día con los chismes que me he perdido. Me confirmó lo que temía: todos asumieron que estábamos juntos de nuevo.

—Realmente te extrañé esta semana —me dice luego de haber hablado por veinte minutos. Sonrío débilmente. ¿Qué es lo correcto por hacer?

—Sí, correcto —respondo porque no he sido cualquier cosa menos "señorita capaz". He sido una sombra de mí misma. Yue se acerca y toma mi mano en la suya, y nuevamente, tengo esa sensación de calidez.

—Tus manos están heladas —remarca, luego me tira a su pecho. Se siente familiar, pero no correcto, aun así él es tan cálido que se lo permito—. En serio te he extrañado, Sak. Más de esta semana —dice Yue cerca de mi oído.

—Oh. —Es todo lo que puedo decir. Yue no dice nada por un rato; sólo parece contento con sujetarme.

—Entonces, ¿has pensado en el baile de invierno? —pregunta.

Me preguntaba cuándo lo traería a colación.

—Oh… Yue—tartamudeo—. No creo que sea buena idea.

Se da la vuelta y me encara.

—¿Qué tal como amigos? —Sus misteriosos ojos le rogaban a los míos. Puedo ver todos los días y los meses que pasamos juntos en esos ojos.

Suspiro.

—Veamos cómo me siento la próxima semana. —Intento comprarme algo de tiempo. Yue mueve su cara y roza sus labios contra los míos. Jadeo y salto hacia atrás, sintiendo el sudor empezando a perlar mi frente. Ninguno de los dos habla, creo que estoy en shock.

—Lo siento. Eso estuvo fuera de lugar —dice, nuestros labios todavía cerca. Dios, extraño besar. Me debato si es ético besar a Yue y fingir que es Shaoran.

—Está bien —murmuro, y mientras lo digo, se tocan de nuevo—. Gracias por traerme la tarea. —Me recuesto hacia atrás. Se pasa las manos a través del cabello, y me pongo de pie, Yue siguiéndome.

—Siéntete mejor, ¿sí? —dice Yue, agachándose y besando la cima de mi cabeza antes de irse. Me siento aturdida en el sofá por unos minutos una vez que se fue. Cuando me pongo de pie, mis piernas están tan acalambradas que es difícil caminar, pero tropiezo hasta la cocina para hacerme algo de té.  
Llevo mi té y la tarea a mi habitación. Me toma dos segundos romper el de inglés. Dentro hay sólo unas cuantas hojas de papel de trabajo real de clase. El resto son notas manuscritas de Shaoran. Están fechadas desde el primer día de escuela hasta ahora, lo que significa que hay casi ochenta notas.

Tres horas después, estoy más confundida que nunca. Las palabras de Shaoran eran una mezcla de amor e incertidumbre. Escribe sobre lo difícil que es verme cada día, pero cómo este acuerdo es necesario. Su última carta es la más preocupante. Dice:

_Si amas suficiente a alguien debes dejarlo ir. Eso es lo que haré. Te libero de sentirte obligada a estar pegada a mí. Sakura, ha terminado. Vive tu vida._

Leí estas cuatro frases una docena de veces. No sé si mi corazón podría lastimarse más, pero lo hizo.

Reacia vuelvo a la escuela el lunes. Todo parecía verse diferente, sentirse diferente. Yue camina conmigo a clase de inglés cada día de la semana, y dejo que sostenga mi mochila y mi mano. Así que soy una persona terrible, sólo necesitaba algo de fuerza, y él estaba dispuesto a proporcionarla. Observé a Shaoran mirarnos cada vez que llegamos juntos. Oye, si quería sacarme de su vida, entonces bien. Tomé una decisión de una fracción de segundo garabateando algunas palabras en un pedazo de papel y lo lancé al escritorio de Yue. Lo agarró y lo leyó debajo del escritorio. Observé mientras sus ojos se amplían; luego sonrió, escribiendo algo.

_No al baile, sí a la cita. Esta noche._  
_Te recojo a las siete._

El baile es mañana a la noche, y hoy es el último día antes de las dos semanas de las vacaciones de invierno. Sostuve el papel plano en mi escritorio, sin notar que la clase estaba absolutamente silenciosa. Miré hacia arriba para encontrar a Shaoran parado sobre mi escritorio.

—¿Hay algo más interesante que mi charla, Srta. Kinomoto? —Su voz tensa.

—Sr. Li, ese es mi papel —dijo Yue, defendiéndome rápidamente.

—Entonces, Sr. Tsukishiro, ¿por qué está en el escritorio de Sakura? —La manera en que dijo mi nombre fue brutal. Como un sabor amargo que no pudiera quitarse de la boca. Nuestros ensayos fueron entregados hoy al inicio de la clase, y el Sr. Li pasó el resto de la clase dando charlas sobre, ya sabes, no lo puedo recordar.

El timbre suena, y el resto de los estudiantes huyen antes de que algo de tarea pueda ser asignada en vacaciones. Ahora sólo soy yo, Shaoran, y Yue en el aula vacía.

Shaoran nunca quitó sus ojos de mí mientras hablaba.

—Sr. Tsukishiro, que tenga buenas vacaciones. Srta. Kinomoto, necesito hablar con usted sobre su comportamiento.

—Pero, Sr. Li—intenta nuevamente Yue.

Nuestro profesor lo miró.

—Eso es todo, Yue. Por favor, cierra la puerta cuando te vayas. —Yue me dio una mirada de disculpa pero se fue como le dijo. Me senté mirando la nota en mi escritorio, notando lo silenciosa que estaba ahora la habitación.

—Lo siento —trago saliva—… Sr. Li, sobre la nota. —Se sienta en el escritorio frente a mí.

—Entonces, ¿vas a salir con ese títere esta noche? —Alcé la mirada a sus brillantes ojos ámbar.

—Me dijeron que viviera mi vida —espeté y me puse de pie cara a cara con el hombre que seguía amando—. Ni siquiera llamaste para mi cumpleaños. —Mi voz descendió. Sé que él no podía, pero sin embargo dolía. Tenía algunas expectativas de celebrar mi día en la edad adulta. Tenía muchas expectativas que sé que nunca se cumplirán, y el pensamiento es devastador.

—Debería darte detención —dijo, y sentí mi mandíbula caer abierta.

Sentí el rubor calentar mi cara, y me acerqué.

—Entonces hazlo. —Shaoran agarró mi cara y me tiró a un feroz beso. Estuve llena de enojo y pasión por los breves segundos que duró. Tiré su rostro hacia el mío y dejé que mil recuerdos me inundaran. Mis dedos se enredaron en su largo cabello, y en todo lo que pude pensar fue, finalmente. Cuando me liberó, me tambaleé hacia atrás, y él se enderezó. Sólo mirándolo, cabello desordenado y ojos un poco salvajes, todo lo que quería hacer era saltar sobre él y llevarlo al piso del aula.

—No pienses un segundo que esto ha sido fácil por mí, Sak. —Él tragó, y pude ver lágrimas en sus ojos—. He querido abrazarte —su voz baja—, para besarte, para hacerte feliz. Sólo para estar contigo cada día. Me está matando. —Se puso la mano sobre el pecho—. ¿Puedes verlo? —Shaoran se dobló para encontrarse con mi mirada—. Siempre te amaré. —Sus dedos trazan mis mejillas y toca mi cuello. Nuestras miradas se traban, y quiero besarlo otra vez—. Siempre serás la única para mí.

Temo demasiado decir algo, así que actúo por impulso y dejo que mis labios regresen a los de él. Esta vez el beso es suave y dulce, el enojo se ha ido y la verdadera emoción de la situación permanece, amor. Retiro mi cara de la suya y encuentro sus ojos abiertos. Estoy tan abrumada que necesito salir de aquí. Se siente como si las paredes se estuvieran cerrando sobre nosotros. Agarro mis cosas y hago una línea recta hacia la puerta pero me detengo antes de abrirla. Me doy la vuelta para tener una última mirada de Shaoran.

—Shao—dije estrangulada. Está observándome, y puedo ver que sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas. Me trago mi propia emoción—. Eres el único hombre que siempre tendrá mi corazón. —Mi valor disminuye, y estoy a punto de correr a mi coche.

No me sorprende encontrarme a Yue apoyado contra él, esperando por mí.

Camina hacia mí y ahueca mi cara en sus manos.

—¿Estás bien? —Su cara está llena de preocupación, y estoy segura de que parezco un completo desastre. Segura de sentirme como una—. ¿El Sr. Li… te hizo algo? —Sostiene mi mirada para asegurarse de que le respondo con honestidad.

Niego con la cabeza.

—No. Claro que no. —Tengo que detenerme para respirar—. No estoy acostumbrada a meterme en problemas.

Una sonrisa tira de los labios de Yue.

—Mi pequeña Sakura Kinomoto—susurra, sonriendo. Suspiro de alivio, sabiendo que acabo de esquivar una bala. Yue sigue sosteniendo mi cara y ahora tiene una mirada extraña en sus ojos. Conozco esa mirada, era la misma que tuvo justo… antes…

La boca de Jeremy casi se estrella con la mía. Sus labios están ansiosos mientras sus manos se deslizan desde mis mejillas a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Sigue besándome, mi boca sin responder hasta que él está satisfecho. No pude reaccionar a tiempo para apartarlo. Literalmente me congelo en sorpresa. ¿Por qué piensa que tiene derecho a besarme?

—Te veré esta noche a las siete —dice, besándome una última vez antes de irse trotando a su coche.

Oh sí. Porque estuve de acuerdo en salir con él esta noche. Yue piensa que hemos vuelto.

* * *

_Pfff SIENTO LA TARDANZA. Tengo visita y un dolor como el demonio en mi hombro. _

_En fin, gracias por los reviews! promeeeeeeeeto no tardar tanto la próxima vez xD Perdonar la gramática y la ortografía. Muchas gracias por leer, sobre todo por comentar y demás. Por ser pacientes y darle Fav al fic. Asique... no sé que comentar, estuve a punto de llorar (?) y maldito Yue... en fin. Ahí, tengo que dejarlos..._

_¡Un abrazu, chau bi!_


	8. Chapter 8

Aclaración: Ésta historia la pertenece a **Amy Lynn Steele **solo me eh limitado a adaptarlo, asi que no gano nada con ello, salvo entretener a la gente. Ésto lo hago sin fines de lucro :)

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco me pertenece, son obra de CLAMP.

Disfruten del capítulo ~

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho: Shaoran**

No bebo muy a menudo pero, diablos, en este momento estoy bastante borracho. Sak salió con ese imbécil, Yue, tres veces durante sus vacaciones de invierno. Lo que no puedo entender es cómo ella me besó ese último día de escuela, y luego fue directo a los brazos de Yue.

Debería haberle dado un pase de detención.

Caminé hasta su casa esta noche y estoy esperando a que regrese. Sólo quiero verla, quizá incluso hablar con ella. La última vez que él la trajo a su casa, intentó besarla, y ella casi se lo permitió. Tal vez sabía que yo los observaba porque echó una mirada alrededor antes de entrar, sola, dejando a Yue en su umbral. Fue genial ver cuánto deseaba él ese beso, cómo lo esperaba, y cómo no lo consiguió.

Ahora estoy sentado al otro lado de la calle y dos casas más abajo. Esta casa está en venta, así que nadie la ocupa. Tal vez debería comprarla. Eso le enseñará. Sakura ha estado fuera por casi tres horas otra vez. Probablemente viendo alguna estúpida película y comiendo alguna estúpida cena. Tan estúpidamente predecible.

Soy tan estúpido. Cuelgo mi estúpida cabeza en mis manos y tiro de mi estúpido cabello.

Estoy bebiendo alguna clase de ron envuelto en una bolsa de papel de la tienda de licores. Me he convertido en un cliché: el borracho ex-novio que acecha a la mujer que ama y que simplemente no puede dejar ir. Mi estómago quema por el alcohol, así que dejo de beber. Es la primera cosa inteligente que he hecho esta noche. Apoyado contra la puerta detrás de mí, sólo miro fijamente al otro lado de la calle. ¿Cómo pude precipitarme tanto en romper las cosas con ella? No he olvidado ni un minuto de nuestro verano juntos, aunque ahora estamos plagados con un clima más frío… y en tiempos más fríos.

Cierro los ojos mientras imagino a Sak el primer día en que la vi: su cabello oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo y sus gafas de sol tan grandes que cubrían la mayor parte de su rostro. Había estado mirándola por unos buenos diez minutos antes de que ella siquiera me notara. Una vez que lo hizo, mi vida cambió. La observé desde el agua mientras ella me miraba desde la arena. La noche en que la besé, seis días después, fue como nada que jamás hubiera experimentado antes. Su cuerpo amoldado al mío, sus labios suaves pero urgentes.

No como la última vez que la besé. Había estado tan enojado por verla aceptar salir con ese idiota, que no podía pensar claramente. Había escrito esa carta porque no quería retenerla… sólo para tener que verla siguiendo adelante. Mis emociones y testosterona simplemente reaccionaron. Quería continuar sosteniéndola y besándola, pero no era posible. Nuestra relación no es posible. Mi corazón duele tanto que siento dolor físicamente.

No. Espera. Eso es por el ron.

Me inclino fuera del porche y vomito lo único que tengo en el estómago: alcohol. Estoy a un paso de acurrucarme en una pelota y llorar. Qué demonios, término por acurrucarme y dejar que el dolor me tenga… Entonces me desmayo.

Me despierto y siento algo suave sobre mí y sé que alguien está cerca. Trato de incorporarme y veo que Sakura está junto a mí leyendo un libro con una linterna. Ella nota que estoy despierto.

—Casi logras que te atrapen aquí afuera —dice, dejando su libro y apagando la linterna.

Hay una manta sobre mí, y la reconozco como la colcha de su cama sobre la que habíamos yacido en septiembre. Trato de sentarme por completo y me siento inmediatamente demasiado mareado y con náuseas otra vez. Sakura se gira y toma algo de su lado.

—Aquí —dice, ayudándome a sentarme—. Traje agua y galletas saladas para ti.

Los brazos de Sak resbalan bajo los míos mientras me sostiene contra la pared. Está tan cerca de mí, cuidándome. Puedo sentir el olor a coco que la rodea, y la sensación de estar en casa cubre mi corazón.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? —pregunto, tomando el agua y bebiéndola a sorbos.

Una mueca cruza sus labios.

—Te he visto aquí afuera cada noche en que he salido con Yue—dice entre dientes—. Cuando me dejó, te vi tirado aquí y esperé hasta que se fuera para venir. Cuando te encontré, bueno, supongo que supe que podrías necesitar ayuda.

Me froto la cabeza.

—¿Qué hora es? —La luna cuelga perezosamente en el cielo. Pienso, o mejor dicho espero, haber vomitado la mayor parte del alcohol que consumí, pero todavía siento los efectos.

—Las tres de la mañana —contesta.

—No es lo que tú piensas —digo, sintiendo a mi estómago anudarse.

Sakura asiente, mirándome.

—¿Qué es entonces, Shaoran?

Ella me entrega otra botella de agua, más galletas, y un par de gomas de mascar. Oh, infiernos. Este momento apesta.

—¿Puedes caminar? —pregunta de repente.

—Tienes razón. —Empujo para pararme y maldigo inmediatamente la invención del ron—. Debo ir a casa.

Sakura sacude la cabeza y suspira fuertemente, equilibrando mi peso sobre sus hombros.

—Vives demasiado lejos para ir caminando, y no te dejaré entrar en mi auto si vas a vomitar otra vez —dice, luchando para ayudarme a caminar. Hago una nota mental para preguntarle luego cómo sabe dónde vivo—. Mi papá está apagando un incendio en unas tierras de cultivo en el norte y no volverá a casa por otros tres o cuatro días más. Puedes quedarte en mi casa, pero sólo por esta noche.

Sé que debería estar diciendo que no y caminar a mi casa, pero no puedo.

—Estoy borracho —indico lo obvio. Sakura se ríe y me empuja adelante.

Soy vagamente consciente de que de alguna manera logró hacerme subir las escaleras y que me ha metido en su cama. Puedo sentirla cómo me quita los zapatos, y siento su vacilación mientras considera qué hacer con el resto de mi ropa. Mis ojos están cerrados, y la escucho tararear mientras coloca unas mantas sobre mí.

El cuarto gira, y quiero que se detenga.

—Estás congelado —dice para ella misma, pensando que me he desmayado otra vez. Se sienta en la cama y cepilla con sus dedos el cabello fuera de mi cara—. Eres tan hermoso, Shaoran. —Sus labios se presionan suavemente en mi frente—. Te extraño cada día, y cada día desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes. ¿Por qué me escribiste esa última carta, eh? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que eso mejoraría algo? —susurra, entonces sale del cuarto.

Me duele el pensar que se aleja. También la extraño, y quiero decírselo, pero el ron me ha agotado. Lentamente, mi mente se deja caer en un sueño perturbado

Sus ojos se ven tan tristes como yo me siento. Quiero decirle que simplemente no puedo dejarla ir, y decirle cuánto la amo. Pero estoy ebrio, y cuando le diga cómo me siento realmente, sé que debo estar sobrio para que me tome en serio.

En su lugar, digo:

—No lo sé.

¡Qué noche horrible! Mi cabeza duele más de lo que jamás pensé posible; ahora que pienso en ello, también lo hace el resto de mí. Me giro y siento la estrechez de mi estómago vacío. Necesito comer. Empujo los pies fuera de la cama y noto que aún llevo puesta la ropa de ayer. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué a casa. Fuerzo mis ojos a abrirse, tratando de recordar algo de anoche. Quise hablar con Sakura, así que decidí caminar hasta su casa, y en el camino había una tienda de licores… Compré una botella de ron… Sak estaba en su cita, así que la esperé fuera al otro lado de la calle… Oh, mierda.

Mi cabeza se levanta de un tirón, y mis ojos se abren muy grandes. Estoy en el cuarto de Sakura. Ella me encontró ebrio y cuidó de mí. Echo una mirada alrededor del cuarto que está decorado en su mayoría en tonos rosas y amarillos. Trato de reconstruir los acontecimientos de anoche. Espero no haber empeorado las cosas entre nosotros.

Hay una nota en la almohada:

_Shaoran, duerme todo lo que quieras. Puse una toalla limpia en el cuarto de baño para que puedas ducharte. Mi padre es más alto que tú, pero encontré algo de ropa que quizás te quede._

Gimo en desconcierto y miro el reloj. Es casi mediodía. Me paro y logro llegar hasta el cuarto de baño. Me quito la ropa y me meto al agua caliente. La ducha se siente bien, pero no lo suficientemente bien como para hacerme sentir mejor. Luego de secarme, me visto con la ropa del Sr. Kinomoto, los jeans son un poco largos y grandes, al igual que la camiseta, pero servirán. Uso el cepillo de dientes de Sakura; eso será mi pequeño secreto. Regreso al dormitorio e inhalo. Huele como Sak. Quiero mirar y tocar todo, pero escucho un ruido abajo. Ella debe saber que estoy despierto. Me preparo para mi caminata de la vergüenza.

Avanzo calladamente hasta la cocina. Sak tiene puestos unos auriculares y tararea y baila al ritmo de una música que no puedo oír. Hay una cafetera con café recién hecho, y está preparando panqueques. Me inclino contra el mostrador y sólo la observo. Parece que empezará a llover en cualquier momento, pero la débil luz de la tarde temprana parece bailar en ella como el sol del verano. Sus caderas se mueven de aquí para allá lentamente; su cabello cuelga suelto hasta la mitad de su espalda. Lleva puestos unos pantalones de ejercicio y una camiseta. Es la persona más hermosa que jamás haya visto.

Ya no puedo aguantarlo. Ya no me importa cuán estúpido y borracho estuve anoche. No me importa haberle dicho que siguiera adelante. Todo lo que me importa es Sakura. La amo y necesito estar cerca de ella. Me muevo a través del frío piso de la cocina y apoyo mis manos en sus caderas oscilantes. Sakura salta y deja salir un pequeño grito.

Se quita los auriculares mientras se gira alrededor.

—Soy solo yo —digo, sonriendo—. ¿A quién esperabas?

Sak traga y se vuelve hacia la estufa.

—Estoy preparándote panqueques —dice suavemente. Supongo que eso es justo. Mis sentimientos sólo se han hecho más fuertes, pero no puedo esperar que los de ella sean iguales, especialmente desde que le dije que continuara. Oh, y ese estúpido imbécil de Yue. Quito mi mano, pero ella me detiene, apoyándola nuevamente en su cadera.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Su voz ahora es suave y preocupada, y me toma un momento el poder contestar porque su piel está expuesta entre sus pantalones y la camiseta, y quiero tocarla.

—Mejor, gracias a ti —digo, dando un paso adelante, de modo que mi pecho casi se presiona contra su espalda. Me inclino e inhalo su olor. Lo único que quiero es sostenerla entre mis brazos—. Si dije algo anoche…

Sak se ríe de mí, no "conmigo" porque estoy demasiado avergonzado para reír.

—Estabas bastante destrozado. —Pone el último panqueque en un plato y apaga el quemador—. No podía dejarte allí.

Se gira hacia mí, mis manos parecen pegadas a donde las ha colocado.

—Sigues apareciéndote, y ya no sé qué hacer. —Pone las palmas de sus manos en mi pecho, y yo contengo el aliento, esperando a que me empuje lejos de ella.

—Lo siento —susurro.

Un trueno nos interrumpe, y Sakura salta asustada. Mis brazos se envuelven instintivamente a su alrededor, protegiéndola de cualquier posible daño. Llueve tranquilamente afuera, y nos paramos allí, sosteniéndonos el uno al otro, incapaces de hacer contacto visual.

—¿Qué lamentas? —pregunta Sakura.

Bufo una risa.

—Lamento tantas cosas que no sé por dónde comenzar —admito.

Sakura me mira con sus grandes ojos verdes.

—No quiero a Yue—dice, para mi sorpresa—. Sólo quería sentirme deseada. —Sus mejillas se ruborizan, y sé que quiere apartar la mirada. Sostengo su rostro entre mis manos para que no lo haga. He extrañado tanto su rostro, que no puedo perder esta oportunidad de mirarlo.

—Tú siempre has sido deseada, Sakura—digo con tanta pasión que no puedo pensar claramente. Mis labios están casi sobre los suyos—. A veces no podemos tener aquello que más deseamos.

Sakura cierra los ojos y respira profundamente. La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que hace eso antes de tomar una decisión o antes de decir algo importante.

Cuando sus ojos se abren otra vez, están ardiendo.

—Si yo soy lo que deseas, Shaoran—se detiene y pasa sus manos por debajo de mi camisa prestada—, puedes tenerme.

Esperaba que me dijera que me fuera, que ya la había lastimado demasiado. La deseo tanto que no puedo dormir por las noches, maldiciendo el no poder tocarla siquiera una vez más, y aquí está ella, ofreciéndose para mí. Tiro de ella hacia mí con fuerza, y nuestras bocas casi chocan juntas con ferocidad.  
Sakura deja salir un pequeño gemido que casi detiene mi corazón. Nos besamos, y nuestras manos están en todas partes. Abro mis ojos y encuentro que los suyos también están abiertos, pero nada se detiene. Casi nos enciende más. Ella respira con dificultad, y no estoy muy seguro de cómo lo hizo, pero ya no tengo puesta la camisa. Esto me recuerda nuestra noche en la playa. Sak se aleja un poco y corre sus manos por mi pecho; mis rodillas se debilitan. Tiro de ella conmigo, y ambos aterrizamos en el piso de su cocina, riéndonos a carcajadas.

Yacemos lado a lado, riendo y recobrando el aliento. No sé qué hacer. Quiero estar con esta chica de cada forma posible, pero aún soy su profesor. El conflicto que lucha en mi interior es un tormento. No lo ayuda en nada cuando Sakura se incorpora y su camiseta es lanzada lejos. No podría apartar la mirada incluso si quisiera hacerlo. Lleva un sostén negro de encaje, que contrasta con su pálida piel, y llena mi visión. Sakura reúne su cabello en una cola de caballo suelta y se inclina sobre mí y traza mis labios con la punta de su lengua. Estoy paralizado. Se desliza encima de mí, presionando su suave y tibio cuerpo contra mi pecho mientras comienza a besarme lentamente, con indecisión. Mis dedos se cierran en su cabello, sosteniendo su rostro contra el mío con una mano, la otra descansando en su cadera otra vez. Sakura balancea su peso hacia adelante y atrás, y me olvido por un momento cómo respirar.

Me doy cuenta de lo que hace, y es demasiado tarde. Se ha quitado sus pantalones, y no puedo respirar ante la vista de su ropa interior a juego. Su boca asalta la mía, y puedo oír mi propio gemido.

—Sakura—susurro, tratando de encontrar la voluntad para detenerme. Por supuesto, detenerme es lo último que quiero hacer. Quiero tomarla en mis brazos y sostenerla para siempre. Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea romántica y especial, no en el piso de una cocina.

Ella puede sentir mi vacilación, y se aleja un poco.

—Pensé que esto es lo que querías. —Su rostro se sonroja.

Por supuesto que quiero esto, ¿cómo podría no quererlo? Puedo ver cómo comienza a deshacerse mientras espera que le diga que no otra vez. Me incorporo y la sostengo cerca y fuertemente.

—Lo es —digo contra su cabello—. Lo es, Sakura, cielos. No hay nada que quiera más que a ti.

Puedo sentir que comienza a relajarse. Mis dedos exploran su piel expuesta, provocando piel de gallina en su cuerpo. La ayudo a ponerse de pie y la dirijo hacia la sala, donde envuelvo una manta alrededor de sus hombros.

Inmediatamente, ambos estamos de regreso en la playa, con una fogata brillante ardiendo a nuestras espaldas, y mil estrellas chispeando en lo alto. Como lo hice aquella vez, utilizando la manta, tiro de Sakura más cerca de mí mientras inclina su rostro hacia el mío. Me siento tan completamente saturado con el amor hacia esta chica, que siento como si pudiera ahogarme en él. Sus ojos están abiertos y ardiendo de deseo. Mi voluntad se evapora, y cedo ante mí mismo. He estado lejos de su intimidad por meses, y ya no puedo soportarlo otro segundo.

Creo que se sorprende cuando tiro de su rostro hacia el mío, y al igual que en la playa, la manta cae silenciosamente al piso. Los esbeltos brazos de Sak se envuelven alrededor de mi cuello, y fácilmente la levanto en mis brazos. El sofá no está muy lejos, así que la llevo hasta allí, sin romper nuestro beso, y suavemente la acuesto sobre él. Me posiciono sobre su cuerpo delicado, sin dejar que soporte mi peso, pero Sakura me tira hacia ella, apretándonos juntos.

Sus dedos se entierran en mi cabello, y gime suavemente mientras beso su cuello.

—Te amo —susurro contra su oreja, y ella tiembla debajo de mí.

Cuando nos miramos otra vez, sabemos que nada nos detendrá en este momento y que nada nos interrumpirá.

Es justo ahí cuando suena el teléfono. Me caigo del sofá y choco contra el piso. Sakura salta y se sienta, tomando la manta del piso para cubrir su piel expuesta. El contestador recoge la llamada perdida.

—Oye, Sak. —La voz de Yue llena el cuarto—. Sólo estaba asegurándome que nos veremos esta noche. Llámame… Te amo.

Sak camina hasta la máquina y presiona unos pocos botones hasta que el mensaje es borrado. Cuando se vuelve para encararme, se ve molesta. Quiero ir hacia ella, pero pesa en mí la idea de que quizás ella quiera ir a esta cita, aún si no es conmigo, incluso si es con un tipo que ella dice no querer.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que mi ego no soportó un gran golpe por ello.

—¿Él te ama? —Aquí estamos, revolcándonos semi-desnudos y un… un pretendiente literalmente la llama.

Ali se ruboriza y se encoge de hombros.

—Él dice que sí.

Trago.

—¿Y qué le dices tú?

Sakse gira alrededor y tira la manta más fuertemente alrededor de su cuerpo casi desnudo.

—Nada. —Su voz es baja—. No le digo nada, porque nada es lo que siento por él.

El alivio me inunda por sus palabras. Camino por el cuarto y tomo a Sakura en mis brazos.

—Sólo tenemos que tener paciencia —le digo, besando su cabeza—. ¿Puedes esperarme? —pregunto suavemente, sabiendo que yo esperaría una vida por ella.

Sakura asiente lentamente, luciendo tan frustrada como yo me siento.

—¿Hasta mayo? —me pregunta, haciéndose para atrás.

Beso la punta de su nariz. Encuentro irónico que sea yo quien le pida que espere por mí, cuando por lo general los papeles están invertidos. Pero no me quejo. Me gusta el hecho que esta chica-súper-caliente intente aprovecharse de mí.

—Hasta mayo, entonces podremos estar juntos todo el tiempo.

Sakme da esa sonrisa que más amo, y se inclina para besar mis labios.

—Y entonces para siempre —dice.

Nos sentamos en el piso de su cocina, escuchando la lluvia, sosteniéndonos el uno al otro; repletos de amor y paciencia. No había nada más que necesitáramos decir. Mayo. Sólo cinco meses más. Ciento cincuenta días de duchas frías.

* * *

_¿Qué decir? se me está terminando la batería del portátil y hasta mañana no puedo cargarlo... se me chafó el cargador y mañana compraré uno nuevo. xD De todas formas, agradecer todos los reviews... siento los errores de gramática, lo hice a prisa porque intenté subir este capítulo antes de que se me apague el ordenador._

_Y ehm... pues, ¡desfruten del lunes! diviértanse y espero que os haya gustado este cap. Sin más demora... ¡Un saludazoooo! (?),_

_Chau bi._


	9. Chapter 9

Aclaración: Ésta historia la pertenece a **Amy Lynn Steele **solo me eh limitado a adaptarlo, asi que no gano nada con ello, salvo entretener a la gente. Ésto lo hago sin fines de lucro :)

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco me pertenece, son obra de CLAMP.

Disfruten del capítulo ~

* * *

**Capítulo Nueve: Sakura**

Con Shaoran estamos de regreso en la camioneta, o lo mejor que podíamos hacerlo, habíamos estado hablando cada día por horas. Ideamos un plan, un horario secreto para ser capaces de estar cerca. Incluso se coló, más de una vez, mientras mi padre estaba en el trabajo.

En navidad, intercambiamos regalos. Le di un nuevo reloj, él me dio un collar con una concha marina. Dijo que era de nuestra playa y la había traído con él desde nuestra última noche allí. Lo llevaba en vez del brazalete de la llave. No podía llevarlo si Tomoyo sabía lo que significaba para mí.

Quería llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel con él, pero entendía por qué no podíamos. Cinco meses, esa era la meta, solo cinco meses más, ridículamente largos.

Es enero y nuestro primer día de regreso a la escuela, desde el inicio de las vacaciones de invierno.

Realmente estoy esperando mi clase de inglés hoy. Sé que Shaoran y yo necesitamos mantener esto en secreto, pero es tan increíblemente apuesto, puedo pasar todo el periodo de clase comiéndolo con los ojos en vez de ignorándolo. Espero poder mantenerme a mí misma bajo control.

No será fácil, desde que me fui para las vacaciones de invierno, siempre estornudaba para alejar las lágrimas, y ahora no puedo sacar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Estoy caminando entre el segundo y tercer periodo cuando Yue me alcanza.

—Entonces, nunca me llamaste la noche pasada —dice, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Quiero quitármelo de encima, pero no quiero herir sus sentimientos o quemar mi puente de amistad con él. Ha sido tan dulce conmigo, incluso después de que le llamara el día que Shaoran oyó su mensaje.

Le dije que me gustaba pasar tiempo con él, pero simplemente no sentía de la misma forma que él. Dijo que entendía y preguntó si podíamos seguir saliendo.

De mala gana acepté, y lo vi una vez más en las vacaciones dónde trató de besarme. Desde entonces he estado tratando de evitarlo, sin éxito.

—Lo siento por eso. Estaba ocupada. —Una lamentable explicación.

Se inclinó y besó mi mejilla.

—¿Puedo sacarte esta noche? —preguntó optimista—. ¿Cómo amigos? —Como si añadiendo la palabra amigos, fuera a cambiar el cómo realmente se sentía sobre mí.

Perdón amigo, no soy de esas chicas.

—Realmente necesito enfocarme en la escuela ahora —mentí. Aceptó la información que le di y asintió, conociendo a mi nerd interior.

—Está bien —dijo fácilmente—. Te veo en inglés. —Me besó ligeramente en la mejilla una vez más.

Lo vi desaparecer en el mar de estudiantes. Caminé hacia el tercer periodo aturdida.

—Oh, Sakura—llamó el Sr. Thorn mientras tomaba asiento—. Te necesitan en la oficina, algo sobre tutoría. Aquí hay un pase.—Extendió su mano y me deslizó un papel, lo miré confundida. ¿Sabrían algo? El miedo me llenó, y el sudor cubrió mi piel. Tragué y sonreí.

—Gracias, Sr. Thorn —me las arreglé para decir mientras giraba y caminaba fuera de clases. Me detuve primero en el baño de chicas. Necesitaba asegurarme de lucir inocente y compuesta.

Lucía más pálida de lo normal. Después de pararme frente al espejo por diez minutos, volvió algo de color a mi rostro, o al menos me convencí de eso. Tomé la ruta más lenta a la oficina y encontré a mi tutora al teléfono. Me hizo gestos para que me sentara, así que lo hice.

—Hola, Sakura—me saludó.

Parecía calmada, lo cual era bueno. Por supuesto, si estuviera en alguna clase de problemas, habría sido llamada a la oficina del director, no al tutor guía.

—Hola, Sra. Sasaki. ¿Qué sucede? —Estoy temblando. Ella sostiene una carpeta y me la entrega. —Esta es la lista de todos los mayores que dicen haber estado tomando clases contigo y el Sr. Li. Necesito que los revises y marques su progreso. Creo que algunos de ellos mienten absolutamente sobre lo que aparece. Sabes cómo es esto. Tengo un escritorio aquí para ti —dice mientras me conduce a una corta distancia y me indica. Dejo salir el aire que he estado sosteniendo en mis pulmones y abro la carpeta. _Estoy paranoica_.

Justo como acababa de decir. El progreso que el Sr. Li había mantenido de los estudiantes que habíamos visto desde septiembre. Paso el tercer y cuarto periodo en la oficina haciendo mi papeleo, lo cual es bueno porque entonces no tengo que ver al Sr. Sherman, rebotar por allí, por una hora.

La campana suena para el almuerzo y empiezo a empacar mis cosas. Solo necesito entregar lo que encontré a la Sra. Sasaki pero me distraigo, mientras Shaoran entra en la oficina.

Quiero saludarlo, pero no era lo mejor. Él no me ha visto, de cualquier forma. Luce preocupado y entra en la oficina del Sr. Clow, el director, pasando su mano a través de su cabello.

Me permito moverme un poco más cerca ya que la puerta no está cerrada del todo. Normalmente no escucho a hurtadillas, pero hoy parece apropiado, así que pretendo seguir viendo mi carpeta de tutoría. Nadie está en la oficina, excepto la secretaria quien está demasiado ocupada en el teléfono para incluso notarme.

—Ha llegado a mi conocimiento, Sr. Li, que podría tener algún interés especial en una estudiante aquí en Preparatoria Chino —dijo el Sr. Clow.

Hubo una pausa.

—Ningún interés especial en absoluto, señor —respondió. Sostuve mi aliento escuchando—. ¿Quién diría tal cosa?

—Se nota que pasa tiempo extra con Sakura Kinomoto —continuó Clow.

—Bueno, por supuesto que lo hago, señor, es una tutora de inglés avanzado. Trabajamos juntos tres veces a la semana con sus compañeros de clase. —Shaoran sonaba tan seguro y confiado—. Es cualquier cosa menos atención especial, señor. Me fue delegada esta obligación por el Sr. Snyder. No la elegí.

—Bueno, es una chica atractiva y usted es joven —lo probó él. Shaoran rió, pero podía decir que estaba incómodo.

—Sr. Clow, puedo asegurarle que no tengo absolutamente interés alguno en Sakura Kinomoto. —Shaoran se aclaró la garganta—. He sospechado que puede tener un enamoramiento conmigo, pero mis sentimientos han sido y serán siempre estrictamente profesionales. Nunca vería a una estudiante de esa forma, señor. Y debe saberlo, pero Mizuki Kaho y yo nos estamos viendo. —Se detuvo—. No es serio, pero hemos salido un par de veces. —Tenía que ser convincente, me dije a mí misma. _Miente, eso es lo que hace. Tiene que hacerlo._

—Es bueno oírlo, Shaoran—dijo el director—. Los estudiantes tienen sus ideas y rumores, así que debemos mantenernos profesionales.

—Sí, señor. Encuentro que la mayoría de estudiantes, Sakura por ejemplo, puede ser inmadura y engañarse con ideas locas. Es realmente nada más que una estudiante para mí. —Mi corazón está palpitando fuertemente en mi pecho, y mi estómago es un nudo torturante—. Usted entiende cómo pueden ser los  
estudiantes. Algunas veces llegan a delirar y hablar entre ellos sobre algunos enamoramientos que empiezan a creer que es verdad. Sakura es una buena estudiante, señor; pero le aseguro que no es más que una estudiante para mí, señor.

—Muy bien; me alegra que hayamos aclarado esto —dice el director, y estrechan sus manos.

Estoy congelada contra la pared cuando Shaoran sale. Él no me ve o sabe que lo oí llamarme inmadura, delirante y enamorada. _Oh_. Y la mejor parte, sobre su novia.

Seguro, solo lo decía para sacudirse al Sr. Clow, pero cielos, sonaba tan seguro y convincente. Tenía que preguntarme, ¿estaba mintiéndole al director o a mí?

Me senté durante el sexto periodo con Tomoyo, está contándome sobre ese nuevo chico que le gusta, Yamazaki.

Quiero decirle todo sobre Shaoran, pero piensa que las cosas terminaron meses atrás. Me siento como si fuera a vomitar. Hay un dolor en mi espalda baja, se siente como si alguien me hubiera pateado allí repetidamente. La campana suena. Me levanto y me muevo robóticamente. Mi mundo se ha movido y está desmoronándose ante mis propios ojos.

Soy consciente de que Yue está caminando conmigo a clase, sosteniendo mi bolso. Tomo asiento y trato de pelear con la urgencia de vomitar.

Oigo a Shaoran llamar al orden en la clase. Está hablando sobre las vacaciones de invierno y lo que algunos estudiantes hicieron. No lo oigo llamar mi nombre.

—Hey, Sak. —Yue toca mi mano. Lo miro y sus ojos se agrandan—. ¿Estás bien?

Me levanto y me doy cuenta de que todos están mirándome. Cierro mis ojos, me siento tan mareada, y me recargo contra el escritorio. Finalmente obligo a mis ojos a abrirse así no vomitaré en clase, Shaoran está mirándome. Lo veo dar un paso hacia mí, sus cejas fruncidas con preocupación, levanta su mano y cae a su lado.

Las lágrimas queman en mis ojos, y solo me dirijo a la puerta, sin mirar atrás.

—Sakura—me llama Shaoran por mi nombre.

—Arreglaré esto, Sr. Li—dice Yue, siguiéndome afuera.

Estoy solo a unos metros fuera de clase cuando Yue me atrapa. Quiero correr, excepto que mis piernas se sienten como si estuvieran llenas de plomo.

—Hey —dice Yue, sosteniendo mis hombros—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas que te lleve a la enfermería? —Su voz es baja y gentil.

—Estoy bien —miento, jadeando por aire. —Como el infierno que lo estás —dice, levantándome en brazos.

Quizás es aquí donde pertenezco, con alguien cómo Yue, alguien a mi nivel de madurez con el que puedo encapricharme. Trago aire, pero nunca parece suficiente. Las palabras que Shao le dijo al director hacen eco en mi cabeza.

—No me siento bien… solo necesito algo de aire fresco —le digo.

Él acepta la respuesta y se sienta conmigo hasta que la clase está casi terminada. Mantiene sus brazos alrededor de mí, contengo las lágrimas. Yue no me pregunta nada; solo me deja estar. Aún estamos sentados en la planta de piedra cuando Shaoran sale.

—¿Está todo bien allí afuera? —El hijo de los dos tiempos de un arma, pregunta. Ni siquiera puedo mirarlo.

—Eso creo, Sr. Li, simplemente regresaremos a clase —responde Yue y me ayuda a ponerme en pie. Veo la mano de Shaoran retorcerse como si quisiera ayudarme, otra vez.

—Muy bien —dice, y Yue me conduce hasta el asiento. Los minutos pasan hasta que la campana finalmente suena.

—¿Puedo llevarte a casa? —pregunta Jeremy. Sacudo mi cabeza, negando.

—Me quedaré hasta tarde con unas cosas de tutoría —le digo. Se supone que tengo que ver algunas discrepancias que encontré hoy más temprano

Shaoran está sentado en el borde de su escritorio hablando con Hillary, quien obviamente está coqueteando con él. Está sacando pecho y meciendo su cabello. Shaoran ni siquiera parece notarlo. Solo otra adolescente desilusionada.

_Quizás debería empezar un club. O quizás, pueda citarse con ella también; agregar un tercero a la mezcla._

Todas sus preguntas son finalmente resueltas, estamos solos. Ya que la clase está vacía, me levanto. Me siento como si fuera a fallecer pero me fuerzo a tomar un paso tras otro en mis piernas que no colaboran. Antes de que pueda alcanzar la puerta, Shaoran la cierra y se gira; la preocupación cubre su rostro.

—Por favor, dime qué está mal —ruega, abriendo los brazos mientras camina hacia mí.

—Ni siquiera puedo hablarte justo ahora —me las arreglo para decir.

Junto toda la fuerza que tengo en tratar de moverme y pasarlo. Shaoran me agarra por los hombros, y mi corazón duplica su ritmo. Sus ojos son de un ámbar oscuro, tormentosos.

—Vamos, Sak, soy yo quien está aquí. —Luce tan alterado, pero aun así lo alejo. No otra vez. No puedo pasar por no tenerlo otra vez. Necesito ser fuerte y sostenerme por mi cuenta.

—No, no es así, Sr. Li. Odiaría arruinar nuestra relación profesional con mi inmadurez y engañarme en pensar que hay algo más. —Dejo caer mi bolso en el suelo—. Ya sabe, desde que soy tan ilusa con el enamoramiento y todo. Oh, y, ¿qué pensaría, la mujer con la que ha estado saliendo, de todo esto, la Srta. Mizuki? Apuesto a que le molestaría realmente encontrarnos solos en su salón de clase.

Pongo mis manos en mis caderas y espero por su refutación. Él me mira sorprendido.

—Déjame explicarte.

Entonces hago lo impensable, lo abofeteo. Realmente fuerte. La mano de Shaoran vuela a su mejilla, y lo empujo pasándolo.

Mi piel está tan pegajosa que la siento extremadamente fría mientras salgo. No sé dónde ir o qué hacer. Solo quiero alejarme.

El patio está desierto, giro alrededor. El suelo parece inestable bajo mis pies, como si estuviera caminando en un bote. Es difícil tomar aliento, y el dolor en mi estómago es tan intenso que me siento mareada.

El dolor en mi corazón es incluso peor. Miro alrededor por algún sitio donde sentarme, pero mis piernas no se mueven, están entumecidas. Mi mundo empieza a girar, no puedo enfocarme en nada. Puntos negros nublan mi visión. Se siente como si estuviera siendo estrangulada.

La última cosa que recuerdo ver es a Shaoran corriendo hacia mí, pero está de lado, lo oigo gritar mi nombre, pero suena como si estuviera bajo el agua. Mi cuerpo choca en el frío y duro cemento.

Nada excepto total oscuridad.

* * *

_Perdón el retraso. Pero, como tengo visita en casa, tengo que hacer cosas con ella y no pasarme el resto del día en el ordenador. De cualquier modo, se irá este miércoles, ¡asi que podré recuperar mi ritmo normal! Muchas gracias por los reviews y leer la historia. Intentaré publicar el siguiente capítulo mañana, o, quien sabe, hoy. _

_¡Perdonad los errores de gramática! ¡espero más reviews vuestros! Que paséis un buen lunes,_

_¡Chau bi!_


	10. Chapter 10

Aclaración: Ésta historia la pertenece a **Amy Lynn Steele **solo me eh limitado a adaptarlo, asi que no gano nada con ello, salvo entretener a la gente. Ésto lo hago sin fines de lucro :)

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco me pertenece, son obra de CLAMP.

* * *

**Capítulo Diez: Shaoran**

Es tan obvio que Sak escuchó lo que le dije al Sr. Clow. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que confesara cuánto la amaba y arriesgara todo? Quiero decir, cuando descubrí Chino en el mapa, su gran hito era la de Prisión de Hombres. Ella simplemente me abofeteó y tengo que admitirlo, para alguien tan pequeño, dolió como el infierno. Se veía bastante molesta. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y parecía caminar de manera graciosa.

Me agaché y recogí su mochila del suelo y salí; no podía estar muy lejos y tenía que darle una explicación.

Ella seguía en el patio afuera de mi salón. No se está moviendo de manera correcta sino rígidamente, como si tuviera dolor. Le grito y ella no responde. Me muevo en dirección a ella, sintiéndome nervioso. Algo está mal definitivamente. Luego se voltea y me mira, sus ojos se ponen en blanco y se estrella con el suelo.

—¡Sakura! —grito y la sostengo justo cuando golpea el concreto. Su piel está fría, húmeda y volviéndose azul—. ¡Ayuda! —grito, poniendo su cabeza en mis manos.

Sigo gritando y tratando de sentir su pulso. Es muy débil. Después de lo que parecen años de gritos, un chico con aspecto gótico aparece.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta, luciendo poco preocupado y nervioso.

—Llama al 911 —exijo, mirando y señalando el móvil en sus manos.

Regreso mi mirada hacia Sak y trato de decidir si debería comenzar a hacer CPR2.

—Llamé cuando la vi caer —dice lentamente.

Volteo a Sak de espalda, manteniendo mis dedos en su arteria carótida. Me acerco para escuchar sus respiraciones en mi oído que está justo encima de su boca. Su respiración es tan superficial que apenas puedo sentirla.

—Sakura, escúchame —le digo—. Necesito que estés bien. Necesito que pelees.

Escucho sirenas pero no puedo descifrar cuán cerca están. Una nube de miedo me ha envuelto. Saliendo del aire, un equipo de paramédicos está a nuestro alrededor. Uno de ellos me está moviendo hacia atrás, lejos de Sakura.

—Señor, ¿puede decirnos qué sucedió? —un hombre comienza a preguntarme.

Observo mientras la levantan a una camilla y ponen una máscara de oxígeno en su rostro.

—Estaba actuando de manera extraña… se cayó… se desmayó. —Traté de explicar—. Necesito quedarme con ella. —Me moví hacia adelante.

—Señor, cuidaremos bien de ella. ¿Puede darnos más información? —Empujé el oh-tan-útil-paramédico a un lado, pero me detuvo—. Dijo que había estado actuando extraño, ¿puede explicarlo?

—Le diré lo que quiera en la ambulancia.

Me dirigí hacia la ambulancia, sin dejar de ver a Sakura. No pelearon más. Alguien sigue haciéndome preguntas y les doy respuesta de una sola palabra. Toda mi atención está concentrada en la frágil niña amarrada a la camilla. Me siento junto a ella y tomó su fría mano. Sus ojos siguen revoloteando para abrirse pero está inconsciente. Quiero que sepa que estoy aquí y no tenga miedo. Los paramédicos están poniéndole toda clase de bandas y abriendo su camisa y poniendo algo en su pecho. Cuando su ritmo cardíaco se muestra en el monitor, los escucho hablar de problemas. Simplemente estoy viendo que los oscuros ojos de Sak se abran.

—Estoy aquí, Sak. —Me inclino y susurro en su oído.

Su piel está tan fría y casi de tiza. Sus ojos finalmente miran en mi dirección.

—Estoy aquí —digo de nuevo y me muevo tan cerca como puedo—. Te amo.

Sus ojos se blanquean de nuevo y luego el monitor hace un terrible beep. Me volteo para ver. No tiene ritmo cardíaco. El corazón de Sak ha dejado de latir. Rompí el corazón de Sakura Kinomoto.

El tiempo ya no me significa nada. Todo a mi alrededor era un remolino de ruidos y movimiento. Cuando llegamos a emergencias, todos excepto yo, estaba en "cámara rápida" mientras los paramédicos llevaban a Sakura. Fui llevado a otro lugar para responder preguntas. Revisando mis breves respuesta en la ambulancia. Me dijeron que necesitaban mucha más información. Después de que les dije quién era yo, su profesor y lo que había visto, su desmayo, llamaron a su padre y yo llamé a su tía Trudy.

—Hola —respondió ella alegremente.

—Trudy —me las arreglé para decir.

—¿Quién es? —sonó instantáneamente preocupada.

—Shaoran. —Contuve un sollozo—. Shaoran Li y sucedió algo con Sakura.

Le di una recapitulación de los eventos, tanto como pude.

—Estoy de camino —dijo ella y la línea se colgó.

Seguí preguntando por Sak en la mesa de las enfermeras pero porque no era familia, no me dieron información.

—Señor, sé que es su profesor y está preocupado pero…

—¡No soy su profesor! —le grité a la enfermera—. Soy su novio.

Los ojos de la enfermera se agrandaron y luego se entrecerraron.

—De acuerdo con el papeleo, usted dijo que era su profesor de inglés. —No recordé haber llenado papeleo—. ¿Cuál de los dos es, Sr. Li?

No respondí. Simplemente me moví hacia atrás y de alguna manera llegué a una silla. El hospital del reloj avanzaba pero no tenía idea de cuánto había estado aquí.

—¿Dónde está ella? —dice profunda voz—. Soy su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Me pongo de pie y camino audazmente hacia él. La enfermera está explicándole algo y el miedo se infunde en su rostro. En algún momento en mi corta caminata hacia él, comienzo a llorar.

—Sr. Kinomoto—tartamudeo. Me mira y sus ojos están confundidos y rodeados de lágrimas—. Soy Shaoran—digo. Me mira por un minuto.

—¿La trajiste, a mi Sak, aquí? —dice él—. ¿El profesor? —Antes de que pueda responder, pregunta—: Espera… Shaoran… ¿de la playa el verano pasado?

Suspiro y miro al brillante piso blanco del hospital.

—Sí. —Es todo lo que puedo decir, respondiendo ambas preguntas. Trago, esperando a ser golpeado o gritado.

Nada sucede.

El Sr. Kinomoto me abraza y comienza a llorar. No simplemente llorar, sollozos completos. Mi barrera se rompe y lloro junto con él. Todo mi ser se siente como si estuviera deshaciéndose mientras lo abrazo. Finalmente se compone lo suficiente para que todo haga click en su cabeza.

Me empuja hacia atrás y el entendimiento está justo debajo de la superficie de su mirada.

—Espera. —Contengo mi aliento—. ¿El novio de Sakura o su profesor?

—Señor —digo—. Puedo explicarlo

Antes de que pueda hacerlo, el puño del Sr. Kinomoto entra en contacto con mi rostro como había anticipado. Me muevo hacia atrás y caigo en el frío suelo.

Escucho voces y quiero abrir mis ojos pero parecen haberse pegado. Mi cabeza está partiéndose con el dolor y todo mi rostro duele. Decido intentar escuchar qué están diciendo los susurros.

—No, Fujitaka, escúchame tú. Sak lo conoció en la playa este verano. No tenía idea de él terminaría siendo su profesor. —Era Trudy. Me estaba defendiendo contra el padre de Sakura, Fujitaka.

—Pero es su profesor —dijo enojado el Sr. Kinomoto.

—¿Lo noqueaste incluso aunque gracias a él tu hija sigue viva? —Silencio—. Conozco a este chico y ama a Sakura, profesor o no.

Una mano fría presionó mi frente. Traté de abrir mis ojos.

—Sakura—balbuceé y traté de sentarme.

—Whoa, Shao—dice Trudy, ayudándome a sentarme.

Pánico se extendió dentro de mí.

—Sakura—intento de nuevo.

Nadie habló así que traté de abrir mis ojos. Puedo ver al Sr. Kinomoto con su cabeza entre sus manos, recostado contra la pared.

—Está estable por ahora —me dice su tía. Por ahora… ¿qué significa eso?

—¿Qué sucedió? —Comienzo a temblar. Trudy se volteó a mirar al padre de Sak que se volteó a mirarme.

—Aneurisma aórtica —responde lentamente. _¿Qué es eso?_ Trudy gentilmente estaba palmeando mi espalda mientras él continuaba—. Las paredes de su corazón son débiles… como las de su madre. —Las mejillas de Fujitaka estaban mojadas mientras lágrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos—. El corazón de Sakura no ha explotado así que todavía tiene oportunidad.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —No, esto no puede estar pasando. No a Sak. Esto no está bien. El Sr. Kinomoto alza su cabeza de sus manos y me mira directamente a mis ojos. Parece evaluarme antes de caminar hacia mí. Me encogí y esperé ser noqueado de nuevo. Él es un hombre enorme y estoy seguro de que el siguiente golpe puede matarme.

—Por lo que el doctor me dijo, gracias a ti sigue viva, al traerla tan rápidamente. —Pone su mano en mi hombro—. Gracias, Shaoran.

Él apretó mi hombro. Se sintió como si ahora tuviéramos un acuerdo no hablado. No del típico hombre que después de que golpea al otro se siente mejor y pone el malentendido a un lado. No, yo soy el tipo de hablémoslo-más-tarde y siento que el Sr. Kinomoto y yo deberíamos hablarlo después.

—Sr. Kinomoto. —Un hombre en una bata de doctor color blanca se nos acerca—. Ahora puede verla. —Trudy me ayuda a ponerme de pie y me estabiliza mientras nos movemos hacia adelante—. Lo siento, hijo, la UCI es restringida, solamente la familia.

El Sr. Kinomoto me defiende.

—Él es familia —declaró simplemente y pone un brazo alrededor de mí.

No estoy seguro de hace cuánto me golpeó este señor, pero ahora soy familia. Tal vez necesito reconsiderar aprender a golpear y a hablar un poco menos. Parece acelerar el proceso de ser camaradas. El doctor no cuestionó a Fujitaka y nos llevó a un área del hospital dividida en secciones. Explicó que solamente podíamos entrar uno a la vez.

El Sr. Kinomoto entró primero, inclinándose sobre su cama. Le habló suavemente y tomó su mano. Levantó su mano a su rostro y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Fue una escena terrible de ver.

Trudy dejó escapar un largo suspiro y me volteé a mirarla.

—Necesita una cirugía. —La miré—. Es muy riesgosa pero necesaria.

—No puedo perderla —le digo a Trudy—. La amo.

Ella simplemente asiente y toma mi mano y simplemente esperamos a ver que resulta. Trudy me deja entrar antes que ella.

Sak se ve tan pequeña y frágil en la cama de hospital. Su respiración suena reprimida y el monitor hace beep en un ritmo inconstante. Me siento en la dura silla de plástico junto a la cama y tomo su fría mano.

—No sé si puedes escucharme, Sak pero estoy aquí y no voy a ningún lado. —Beso su mano—. Te amo y tienes que superarlo. Haré cualquier cosa.

Mientras digo las palabras, todo tiene sentido en mi cabeza. Ahora todo está claro. La neblina que me había engullido se ha desvanecido junto a Sakura. Es como el sol para mí, quemando la neblina. Me decido y sé qué debe hacerse. Me siento con ella hasta que se termina el tiempo, diciéndole mi plan, luego le explico a Trudy rápidamente lo que voy a hacer.

Una vez afuera, me doy cuenta de que no tengo auto. Así que saco mi móvil y hago una de las muchas llamadas que haré hoy. Suena tres veces antes de que haya respuesta.

—Director Clow—responde mi jefe.

Respiro profundamente y siento que estoy tomando la decisión correcta.

—Sr. Clow—digo firmemente—, habla Shaoran Li.

—Shaoran, ¿todo está bien?

—Señor, lo siento pero debido a una emergencia familiar necesito rechazar mi puesto.

Hay silencio por su parte.

—¿Me está diciendo que renuncia?

—Sí —lo digo de manera directa y sin otra explicación.

—Escuché que Sakura Kinomoto estuvo en algún tipo de accidente. ¿Tiene algo que ver con esto?

Suspiro.

—No quiero ser grosero pero dado que acabo de renunciar, ya no tengo que responder sus preguntas.

—Si descubro que mintió respecto a su relación con una estudiante… —Su voz se apaga con su amenaza.

—Entendido —respondí—. Tendrá mi carta de renuncia a primera hora de la mañana.

Cuelgo y llamo a mi abogado. Rápidamente le informo de la situación, desde principio a fin. Me asegura que debido a que Sakura y yo terminamos al darnos cuenta de la situación, estoy protegido y cualquier ley será abatida antes de que pueda continuar el proceso. Como precaución, un abogado de su bufet contactará a la escuela y suavizará todo y se asegurará de no hayan malentendidos. Quiero todas mis bases cubiertas así que le pregunto unas cosas sobre renuncia a mi trabajo. Algunas cosas significan más que una paga.

Una vez que termino la llamada, llamo a mi hermana. Suena su buzón de mensajes y le digo todo. Mi hermana es comprensiva pero en esta situación, no la puedo ver siendo… comprensiva. Este trabajo significaba mucho para ella, casi tanto como para mí. Pero conoció a Sakura y supo que haría cualquier cosa por ella, así que no creo que se sorprenda.

Hago una llamada más antes de que regresar a la sala de espera de la UCI. Es a mi abogado estatal. Le explico lo que planeo hacer y qué necesito de él. Naturalmente, tiene algunas preguntas pero cuando se asegura de la seriedad de los eventos, obedece.

Ahora la parte más difícil.

Tengo que hablar con el Sr. Kinomoto y espero que entienda. Desearía saber cómo bloquear golpes.

* * *

_¡Hey! ¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Ya solo faltan cinco capítulos! En fin, un poco triste, daría penita que Sakura muriera. ¡Pero todo a su tiempo! mañana publicaré la continuación, chicos, ¡sólo cinco días! y sacaré una nueva adaptación, que, por cierto, tengo que elegir -leí infinidad de libros, asique me costará escoger-_

_Bueno, nuevamente pido disculpas en cualquier error de gramática. Gracias por los reviews, ¡espero recibir más! Y, bueno, ¡gracias! _

_¡Chau bi!_


End file.
